La revanche de Raven version longue
by undertaker62
Summary: I'm reback! Je voulais dire qu'il y a eu un bug sur la fin car il manquait des dialogues juste sur la fin ce n'est pas grave, donc je l'ai mis sur cette histoire, car pour la plupart voudrait savoir des choses à la fin, bonne lecture, et encore désolé. n'hésiter pas de mettre un commentaire sur mon histoire


**La Revanche de Raven**

**_Salutation aux fans de Sonic et de dbz, c'est moi "THE HEDGEHOG BOY" je suis de retour avec une nouvelle et dernière histoire. Cette histoire sera comme la deuxième histoire, suspense, lourds conséquence, de l'amour, de la tristesse et de l'action._**

- Je vais vous TUEEEEEER !

Abyss leva son bras artificiel en l'air, une lueur noir entoura sa main artificielle, Anthony voit une grosse boule de feu qui sort de la main d'Abyss, Anthony le regarda, et fait la position du Kaméahméah.

- KA...MÉ...AH...MÉ...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Abyss jeta la boule en disant :

- APOCAPLYSE BLAST !

Le rayon d'Anthony toucha la boule d'Abyss, mais la boule est tellement grosse que ça l'approche du sol, mais Anthony ne lâche pas le morceau, Tails part l'aider et il dit :

- Un coup de main ? (il se prépare) KAMÉAHMÉAAHH !

Le rayon de Tails toucha aussi la boule d'Abyss, mais la puissance d'Abyss est toujours supérieure, Sonic et Shadow viennent aider Anthony et Tails.

- On est là, Anthony, dit Sonic.

- On va t'aider, dit Shadow.

Sonic et Shadow se prépare pour le Kaméahméah.

- KA...MÉ...AH...MÉ...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!, crièrent les deux hérissons.

Les vagues déferlante touchèrent la boule de feu, grâce aux hérissons, la chance tourne à leurs faveur, car la boule commencent à être dévier, ils essaient de la renvoyer vers Abyss.

Mais Abyss a vu que sa boule commencent à être dévier, alors il jette des petites boules de feu pour que la boule de plus en plus puissante.

- !, ria Abyss.

La boule grossit de plus en plus et elle descendit de plus en plus vite, mais Anthony et les autres ne baissent pas les bras.

- Donnez votre maximum!, dit Anthony aux autres.

- Oui, disent les autres.

Sonia et Manic viennent aussi pour aider les autres, Randy les rejoint aussi.

- J'arrive mon chéri!, dit Sonia.

- On n'a pas la puissance comme vous mais nos médaillons peuvent nous aider, dit Manic.

- Merci, les amis!, dit Tails.

Manic met le médaillon de Sonic, tout à coup les trois se mettent à s'illuminer, un rayon de couleur vert, rose et bleu se combinent pour former un gros rayon et part dans la direction de la grosse boule, Randy arrive et dit :

- Je vais aider!

- Merci, dit Sonic.

- SOKIDAN!

Le rayon de Randy toucha la boule, tous les rayons de nos héros sont toujours sur la boule de feu. Les rayons ont l'avantage par rapport à la boule de feu, mais Abyss savoure ce moment car il les fait jouer, ça le fait rire.

Au loin Silver se réveille, fatigué à cause de son bouclier voit ce spectacle, il voit que ces amis sont en danger, il se dit :

- J'arrive les amis ! Tenez bon !

Silver part tout de suite aider ses amis, pendant ce temps Anthony et les autres encore et encore, Abyss jette encore des petites boules de feu, mais quand Abyss jette une petite boule de feu, elle ne touche pas la grosse boule, elle est figée, Abyss est surpris, il essaie de jeter trois boules de feu, mais les trois boules de feu sont figées, Abyss se demande ce qui se passe, il regarde au loin, il voit Silver, en fait c'est lui qui figeait les boules de feu, Abyss lui dit :

- Sale morveux !

- Je sais mais c'est terminé POUR TOI !

Silver jette les boules de feu sur Abyss, Abyss est touché de plein fouet, Silver a tout donné, donc il tomba parterre, Abyss a été déconcentrer à cause de Silver, alors on voit que c'est le moment d'en finir avec Abyss une bonne fois pour toute.

- C'EST LE MOMENT, ON Y VA!, dit Anthony.

- !, crièrent les autres.

Les rayons touchèrent la boule, grâce à Silver, Abyss n'a pas le temps de se concentrer, donc la grosse est détruit, et les rayons des héros se combinent en un gros rayon, Abyss dit un ton effrayant :

- Vous ne m'impressionnez pas !

Abyss jette trois boules de feu, mais le rayon les fait dévier, et continue sa route vers Abyss, Abyss voit que c'est trop tard de partir, alors il forme un bouclier mais le rayon passa à travers le bouclier d'Abyss, et le rayon a finalement touché Abyss.

- Maudit soit les Freedom Fighters ! Je vous hais ! JE VOUS HAIS!, dit Abyss avant qu'il se désintègre.

Abyss s'est détruit, désintégré, nos héros ont vu l'explosion, après l'explosion nos héros sont heureux d'avoir tué Abyss, Anthony est essoufflé de même pour les autres.

- Ouf ! Je suis crevé!, dit Anthony.

- Ouais!, dit Shadow.

- Je n'en peux plus, dit Sonic.

- Il me faut du repos!, dit Tails.

- N'oublie pas que tu vas être une deuxième fois père, donc tu pourras attendre encore longtemps le repos que tu as tend souhaité, dit Manic.

- Oh non!, dit Tails.

Les autres se mettent à rigoler, mais Anthony part voir sa femme, Sonia heureuse de la voir, saute des ses bras et l'embrasse sur la bouche.

- Je ne voulais que tu meures, Anthony.

- Je sais, je sais, dit Anthony.

- Sonic, ça va?, dit Manic.

- Merci ! Manic, tu nous as bien aidés mais comment as tu pu venir comme ça alors que tu habites très loin?, dit Sonic.

- C'est moi!, dit Randy en s'approchant.

- Qui êtes vous?, dit Sonic.

- Je suis Randy, un membre des Freedom Fighters, en fait c'est grâce à vôtre sœur que j'ai pu venir aider votre ami Knuckles et chercher vôtre frère Manic en utilisant ma technique le déplacement instantané, expliqua Randy.

- D'accord!, dit Sonic.

- Il est sacrement balèze, Abyss, dit Manic.

Nos héros vont à la recherche de Knuckles et de Silver car ils étaient parterre. Anthony prend Silver dans ses bras, Sonic prend Knuckles dans ses bras, Anthony dit à ses amis :

- Rentrons chez nous !

Nos héros s'envolent pour rentrer dans le château de Mobius.

5 jours se sont écoulés, la paix est de retour sur Mobius. Anthony a fait rassembler les boules de cristal (du passé) pour qu'il puisse réparer les dégâts à cause d'Abyss.

Une belle journée pour Tails, car il est devenu père pour la deuxième fois, elle se nomme Melody. Randy a pu faire la connaissance de ses parents, bien qu'ils soient jeunes.

Silver, Blaze, Julie et Randy veulent partir dans le futur, Anthony les suit et leurs dit :

- Bon, ben je crois que c'est l'heure des bye-bye !

- Ouais ! N'empêche qu'on a passé un bon moment Anthony, dit Silver.

- Certes!, dit Anthony.

D'un coup Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cosmo qui tient Melody dans ses bras et Amy viennent pour dirent aussi au revoir à ses amis.

- Eh nous aussi on veut dire au revoir, dit Sonic.

- Merci, les amis!, dit Silver.

Nos héros se serrent la main chacun leur tour, après ça Anthony veut dire quelque chose à Silver et aux autres.

- Silver, Blaze, Randy et Julie, mettez-vous à genoux !

Ils se mettent à genoux, et Anthony leva sa main dans les airs et une épée fit son apparition sur la main d'Anthony.

- Désormais, Silver, Blaze, Randy et Julie, vous êtes chevalier de Mobius et aussi membres du Freedom Fighters de notre époque, dit Anthony.

- C'est incroyable, je suis Chevalier, dit Randy.

- Allez c'est le moment d'ouvrir le portail, dit Anthony.

Anthony rassemble les émeraudes du chaos, les émeraudes commencèrent à s'illuminer, un portail fit son apparition.

- Enfin, on peut rentrer chez nous, dit Randy.

- Oui, après ça, on rassemblera les boules de cristal, pour réparer les dégâts, dit Julie.

- Blaze, tu as les émeraudes du chaos de nôtre époque?, dit Randy.

- Oui, répond Blaze.

- Au revoir, les amis, dit Randy.

- Bye!, dit les autres.

- Bye-bye!, dit Julie.

- À la prochaine!, dit Blaze.

- Au revoir, mes amis!, dit Silver.

Randy, Blaze et Julie entrent dans le portail, il ne restait plus que Silver, au moment qu'il allait mettre son dans le portail, il regarda Shadow, il refait demi-tour, il court vers Shadow pour lui serrer dans ses bras en pleurant, Shadow, un peu gêné regarde les autres, mais Amy et les autres femmes disent :

- Oh ! Comme c'est mignon !

Shadow participe aussi donc il serre Silver dans ses bras, après ça, Silver s'en va et il dit :

- Merci les amis ! Je ne vous oublierez jamais ! (il regarde Shadow) et à toi aussi Shadow !

- Au revoir !

Silver entre dans le portail et ce portail s'est dissipé, Anthony heureux, dit :

- Ils vont me manquer !

- Ouais!, dit Knuckles.

- C'est sur, dit Manic.

- De toute façon, on pourra les voir quand on veut, dit Rouge.

- Quelque chose me dit que nous allons les revoir dans pas longtemps, dit Sonic.

- Pourquoi Silver m'a serré dans ses bras?, dit Shadow.

- Oh ! Je ne sais pas car peut-être pour lui, il a beaucoup de respect envers toi, dit Tails.

- Je pense que oui, dit Amy.

- Bien ! Rentrons chez nous!, dit Anthony en partant dans son château.

- Ouais, disent les autres.

Nos héros partent chez Anthony et Sonia en volant. Au loin de Mobius, on voit encore les débris, des montagnes détruites, des tas de pierres, tout à coup un tas de pierres commencent à bouger, ça bouge encore et encore, jusqu'à que une main sort du tas, encore une autre main qui sort du tas de pierres, une tète qui sort du tas, cette personne qui sort c'était...RAVEN.

Raven était toujours en vie, il a réussi à s'en sortir malgré l'attaque finale de Knuckles et Randy, Raven regarde le ciel, il se met à rire, et il dit d'un ton maléfique :

- ! Bientôt, je fêterai moi aussi ma victoire les Freedom Fighters... Maintenant, c'est MON tour... et je me VENGERAIS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

D'un coup il se retourne et il aperçoit au loin une main mais pas n'importe quelle main c'était la main artificielle d'Abyss avec quelles goutes de son sang, Raven ramassa la main et il la regarda avec beaucoup de rage, et il la leva, un éclair surgit, il resta d ans cette position et il dit d'un ton menaçant :

- Grace à cette main il va m'aider pour la conquête de Mobius, !

**Chapitre 1 : Quelques années plus tard**

Mobius, un endroit calme depuis la défaite d'Abyss grâce au Freedom Fighters, depuis maintenant, ça à changer les enfants ont grandit, on les voit entrain de s'entrainer afin devenir puissant comme leur pères respectifs. Pendant ce temps, dans la salle d'entrainement d'Anthony.

- Vous êtes prêts, Sonic !

- Je suis prêt, Anthony !, dit Sonic en faisant quelques notes de guitare.

- Manic !

- Quand tu veux, mon frère !, dit Manic en sortant sa batterie grâce à son médaillon.

- Chéri ?

- Je suis toujours prête mon amour !, dit Sonia devant son piano.

- Alors c'est parti !, dit Anthony

Sonic joue quelques notes de guitare, et Anthony commença à chanter :

We walk alone  
In the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
We are the young  
Dying sons  
We live to change the face of history so be afraid  
It's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday  
So hear our voice,  
We have a choice,  
It's time to face it

We are one  
We are one  
We are one  
We will stand together  
Number one  
Number one  
The chosen ones  
We are one  
We are one  
We will fight forever  
We are one and we won't tire

We are the bold  
United souls  
We live to win another victory  
Our sacred scars  
Show who we are  
And tell the story of our memories

Don't be afraid  
It's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday  
So hear our voice 

We have a choice  
It's time to face it

We are one  
We are one  
We are one  
We will stand together  
Number one  
Number one  
The chosen ones  
We are one  
We are one  
We will fight forever  
We are one and we won't tire

We walk alone  
In the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
Our sacred scars  
Show who we are  
It's time to face it

So be afraid  
It's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday  
So hear our voice  
We have a choice  
It's time to face it

We are one  
We are one  
We are one  
We will stand together  
Number one  
Number one  
The chosen ones  
We are one  
We are one  
We will fight forever  
We are one and we won't tire

We are one  
We are one  
Number one  
Number one  
We are one  
We are one  
We are one and we won't tire

La musique est finie, Anthony dit à ses frères :

- Je suis fier de vous, cette musique déchire !

- Oui, mon chéri mais ou as-tu trouvé cette musique ?, dit Sonia.

- Ça c'est mon …. Coté humain !, dit Anthony.

- Je vois, mais je trouve que la musique est pas mal, dit Sonia.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, l'après l'effort, le confort, dit Manic d'un air souriant.

- Tu as raison, Manic, dit Sonic.

- Oui, vous êtes mes invités pour cela je vais invités les autres pour le repas, dit Anthony.

- Un repas ?, dit Sonia

- Oui chérie, un repas de famille !, dit Anthony en regardant sa femme droit dans les yeux.

- D'accord ! Vas-voir les enfants ! Je vais commencer le repas, dit Sonia.

Anthony sort, il regarde depuis sur sa terrasse ses enfants jouer entrain de se chamailler et de s'entrainer, le roi peut-être fier de lui, des enfants, une femme, un royaume dont son peuple est avec lui, mais au fond de lui se cache une petite inquiétude, Shadow arrive et il dit :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Anthony ?

- Oh c'est toi, Shadow ?

- Vas –y, n'aie pas peur, tu peux me faire confiance.

- Ben tu vois c'est vrai que ça fait un peu près cinq ans que je suis ici, tu vois je suis arrivé humain, ensuite devenu un membre des Freedom Fighters, je suis devenu un hérisson, à cause d'une attaque quand j'étais à la recherche des boules de cristal, j'ai une femme, des enfants, c'est une belle vie mais j'ai une sensation de stress, c'est…

- Tes parents adoptifs, dit Shadow en le coupant.

- Quoi ?

- Tes parents adoptifs, je comprends ça t'es venu sans leur dire au revoir, et en plus ils ne savent que tu es la et que tu es devenu un roi, pour être honnête il faut que tu ne les vois plus ça pourrait faire une polémique dans la planète Terre, dit Shadow.

- Oui, tu as raison, il ne faut plus que j'y pense à ça, mais je les aime quand même, dit Anthony.

- Une chose est sure, le jour viendra, (ils se retournent en regardant Shawn et Marie), tes parents comprendront et ils seront fiers de toi, dit Shadow pour le rassurer.

- Merci, Shadow !, dit Anthony.

Anthony reprend le sourire et il dit à ses enfants de venir manger.

- Venez, les enfants, et il y aura les autres.

- Ouais, super, dirent les jumeaux.

- Hahah, Shadow tu viens manger avec nous ?

- Biens sûr mon ami !

Sur le chemin de la cuisine, Anthony dit une question à Shadow :

- Dis-moi, tu crois que mon père Baddack était un grand guerrier ?

- Tu sais, sois disant les Métarex avaient peur des Saiyens et surtout ton père mais tu les as détruit ! Ton vrai père serait fier de toi.

- Merci !

Pendant ce temps, dans le repère de Raven, on voit plein de machine, et des tubes où il y a des robots à l'intérieur, Raven regarda un des robots, et il dit :

- Heureusement que dans le futur, les Freedom Fighters d'aujourd'hui ne savent pas encore de mon repère, mais ne vous inquiéter pas vous allez m'être utile pour mon plan de domination, surtout toi (il se retourne et il regarde une tube lumineuse où se ferme la main artificiel) surtout toi tu vas m'être m'utile pour l'être parfait, .

**Chapitre 2 : Un drôle de repas**

Anthony prend le talkie-walkie et appela les Freedom Fighters du futur pour qu'il vienne manger :

- J'appelle les Freedom Fighters, Silver ? Blaze ? Julie ?

- Ici Randy, je vous écoute.

- Salut Randy, c'est le roi Anthony, je voulais savoir si vous pouviez venir toi et les autres pour un repas.

- J'accepte mais il faudra attendre un peu car on est à la recherche des émeraudes du chaos et des boules de cristal, et je suis tout seul car je surveille notre repère, dit Randy.

- Je comprends, dans combien de temps vous allez venir ?, dit Anthony.

- Incapable de te le dire, on vous tiendra au courant, dit Randy.

- D'accord, donc à tout à l'heure.

- Ouais, à tout à l'heure.

Anthony range son talkie-walkie et refait son chemin dans la cuisine, tout à coup, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, il ouvre :

- Anthony !

- Oh, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Rouge, et les enfants, je suis content de vous voir, dit Anthony.

- Nous aussi, on est content de te voir et les autres, dit Tails.

- Entrez ! Ma femme prépare à manger, dit Anthony.

- On va l'aider !, dit Cosmo.

- Je viens avec toi, Cosmo, dit Rouge.

Tout le monde est là, Éléonore, Amy, Sonic Jr, tous les autres sont là pour le repas sauf Silver et ses amis.

20 minutes plus tard…

- Bon sang, mais ils sont où ?, dit Anthony en faisant les 100 pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont arriver, dit Sonic.

- Bah oui, ne stress pas mon frère, dit Manic pour le rassurer.

- A table, dirent les femmes.

- On arrive !, dirent les autres.

Tout le monde était sur la table sauf le groupe du futur, Cosmo dit à Anthony et à Sonia :

- Où sont Silver et les autres ?

- Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, dit Sonia.

- Ouais !, dit Anthony.

- Ce n'est pas tout mais on pourrait commencer l'entrée, dit Shawn.

- Oui, les enfants, mangés tant que c'est chaud, bonne appétit, dit Anthony.

Au moment qu'ils commencent à manger, il y a eu une secousse.

- C'était quoi papa ?, dit Sonic Jr.

- Ce n'est rien fiston ! Papa et Maman sont là, dit Sonic.

- Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, dit Tails.

D'un coup, un robot explose la porte d'entrée et prend sur le coup Chris et il s'en va avec le reste du groupe des robots.

- Papa ! Maman !

- Chris, dirent Tails et Cosmo.

- On y va !, dit Knuckles.

Tout le monde part sauf les femmes pour surveiller les enfants. Nos héros poursuivent le robot afin de délivrer Chris mais ils ont dû mal à les rattraper, après une cinquantaine de kilomètre, les robots s'arrentent.

- Papa !

- J'arrive Chris !

Tails commença à attaquer mais un autre robot l'empêche en lui donnant un coup de pied qu'il le fait tomber par terre, il se relève.

- Sa va, Tails ?, dit Anthony.

- Oui, ça va ! Ce sont des p'tits monstres, dit Tails.

- Je vois, la seule chose qu'on doit faire, c'est de se concentrer…, dit Sonic.

- Et de les défoncer, dit Knuckles en coupant Sonic.

Knuckles fonça sur un robot et il décapita en mille morceaux. Sonic attaque, de même pour Anthony et Shadow, ils détruisirent quelques robots. Tails se relève, il attaque sur le robot qui tient son fils, il lui donna un coup de poing que le robot lâcha son prisonnier, Sonic essaie d'attraper mais Chris peut voler comme son père.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire, Chris, dit Sonic.

- Oh je suis désolé, dit Chris en rigolant.

Tails prépare son Kaméahméah et Knuckles son Makenkosappo.

- !

- Makenkosappoooooooooooooo !

Les deux rayons touchèrent plus de la moitié des robots. Anthony achève 5 robots avec son Sonic-Bomb. Et Shadow et Sonic :

- Contrôle du chaos !

Une gigantesque explosion fit son apparition, après cette dernière il ne reste plus qu'un robot.

- Bon qui veut le finir ?, dit Knuckles en faisant son fier.

- Moi !

D'un coup quelques morceaux de pierres touchèrent le robot, que ça la fait exploser. Les autres sont surpris, ils regardèrent en haut. C'était Manic.

- Alors, on ne me laisse pas quelques robots ?, dit Manic.

- C'est toi tout vert !, dit Sonic.

- Bah oui, tout bleu ! tu croyais qui d'autre ?, dit Manic.

- Bon on a réussi, Chris n'a rien, on peut rentrer chez nous, dit Shadow.

- Oui !, dit Anthony.

A ce moment là, Chris semble perplexe.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon fils ?, dit Tails inquiet.

- Papa, tu ne sens pas cette présence ?, dit Chris.

Tout le monde essaye de sentir la présence.

- Oui, je la sens, dit Tails.

- Et elle va…, dit Chris.

- Dans la salle des boules de cristal !, dirent les autres en même temps.

Nos héros commencèrent à paniquer, mais Tails leur dit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sonic et Shadow vont s'en charger.

- Oui, et on y va…, dit Sonic.

- Maintenant !, dit Shadow.

Ils sont partis dans une allure folle qu'on ne les voit plus du tout dans les horizons. Knuckles dit :

- Bon, bah, on va rentrer !

- Oui, tu as raison, tout rouge !, dit Manic.

- Ne m'appelle pas, tout rouge Manic !, dit Knuckles en s'énervant.

Au moment de la petite querelle rien de bien méchant, Anthony regarde le robot pendant que les autres partent vers Mobius.

- Anthony ! Tu viens ?, dit Tails.

- Allez-y ! Je vous rattraperais !

- Très bien !, dit Tails.

Il se pose au sol, il avance vers le robot, il le regarda, et il dit :

- Mais qui a construit ses robots ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi sont-ils venus pour les boules de cristal ? (il prend son envol) De toute façon, j'aurais la réponse dans pas longtemps ?

Et Anthony s'envola dans une allure folle pour rattraper ses amis.

Dans le château de Mobius, plus précisément dans la salle des boules de cristal…

Sonic et Shadow arrivèrent à destination, ils regardent dans les alentours et il voit un trou derrière le château.

- Par là !, dit Sonic en pointant son doigt vers l'ouverture.

Ils entrent et ils trouvent la salle des boules de cristal, ils ouvrent la portent et ils voient des robots qui se battent contre quelqu'un, Sonic attaque sur un robot, pareil pour Shadow. Au bout de 2 minutes, le combat se termine par un rayon laser sur le dernier robot qui est coupé en deux. Sonic et Shadow disent :

- Merci étranger, de nous avoir aidé !

A ce moment là, le robot qui est coupé en deux se relève et commencèrent à s'autodétruire.

- Oh non !, dit Shadow.

- SOKIDAN !, cria l'inconnue.

La boule de feu toucha le robot et il tomba en poussière, la boule de feu revient au dessus de la main de son propriétaire, et elle restait au dessus de la main de l'inconnue.

- Cette technique, cette voix, je la connais, dit Sonic heureux.

Il regarda, et il voit que la boule disparait, et derrière l'obscur, l'inconnue découvre son visage c'était Randy.

- Sonic ! Shadow !, dit Randy.

- Randy !, dit Shadow.

- Comment t'as su …, dit Sonic.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on est arrivés en retard pour le repas, mais vous nous avez gardé le plat de résistance, hein ?, dit Randy d'un air content.

- Hahaha !, ricana Sonic.

A ce moment là, Anthony et les autres arrivèrent dans le château, ils entrent et ils disent :

- On est là !

- Knuckles !, dit Rouge en courant pour lui serrer dans ses bras.

Qui y est de même pour les autres.

- Chris, mon bébé !, dit Cosmo en pleurant.

- Maman !, dit Chris en courant vers sa mère.

- Ça va mon amour ?, dit Sonia.

- Oui, on a eu peur car en fait ces robots ont kidnappé Chris, pour avoir le champ libre dans le château pour trouver les boules de cristal, dit Anthony.

- Ne t'inquiète pas !, dit Sonia en le rassurant.

- Pourquoi ?, dit Anthony.

- Car nous sommes arrivés au bon moment, dit une personne.

- Silver ?, dit Anthony.

- Eh oui, c'est nous !, dit Silver.

- Julie ! Blaze !, dit Manic.

- Eh oui !, dit Julie.

- Et Randy ?, dit Anthony.

- Il est avec nous, dit Shadow au loin de la salle.

- Shadow !, cria Silver.

Silver courra vers Shadow pour lui serrer dans les bras, Shadow se laisse faire mais au fond de lui il se sent un petit peu embarrassé.

- Comme c'est touchant, dit Amy.

- Oh ! La ferme !, crie Shadow en rougissant.

Derrière lui, Sonic était mort de rire qu'il en ait tombé par terre. Après ce moment de réunion, le passé et le présent sont réunis pour le festin.

- Venez tout le monde, on va finir ce repas, hein ?, dit Anthony en regardant ses amis.

- Allons-y !, disent les autres.

20 minutes plus tard….

- Allez les enfants, vous pouvez jouer !, dit Sonia.

- Ouais !, crièrent les enfants.

- Faites attention, dit Amy.

- Ne t'en fait pas, maman !, dit Sonic Jr.

Les enfants sont partis, les autres entament une discussion sur quelque chose de sérieuse.

- Bon, d'où viennent ses robots ?, dit Silver.

- Je ne sais pas, et vous les amis ?, dit Anthony.

- Non, disent les autres.

- Si seulement on savait la personne qui fait ça, je l'aurai massacré, dit Randy en s'énervant.

- Du calme, dit Julie pour le rassurer.

- Il faut faire quelque chose !, dit Amy.

- Oui, vous avez raison, mais avant tout il faudrait renforcer la défense de notre château et ensuite de trouver le responsable de ce désastre, dit Sonia en montrant le désastre des robots.

- Oui, tu as raison, Sonia !, dit Manic.

- Mais avant, il faut réparer tout ça, et après on part à la recherche de ces robots, dit Anthony.

- Ouais !, crièrent tous le monde en levant leur poing en haut.

Au loin du château de Mobius, dans le laboratoire de Raven, ce dernier regarda les dernières vidéos où les robots ont pus filmés avant de finir en pièces détachés.

- Haaah !, cria Raven en frappant avec son poing son clavier. Mon plan n'a pas fonctionné, et en plus il y a ce Silver et leurs amis Blaze, Julie,…. (il sort de sa salle pour regarder ces robots dans les tubes) Il faut que je fasse autre chose pour trouver ces boules de cristal, et en plus avec quel vœu, (d'un coup il vient d'avoir une idée) mais oui, les émeraudes du chaos, la voilà la solution, (il se retourne sur sa tube lumineuse, et il dit) ce n'est juste une question de temps, bientôt j'aurai les boules de cristal, le monde sera à ma merci et j'aurai l'être parfait le plus fort de toute la galaxie et j'anéantirai les Freedom Fighters ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA !

**Chapitre 3 : Les robots contre-attaquent**

Nos héros sont encore sur le château de Mobius, Anthony demanda à Silver, s'il pouvait rester ici avec eux, les Freedom Fighters du futur disent qu'ils sont d'accord pour leur donner un coup de main, tout est redevenu comme avant, tous les robots qui avaient démolis ou détruit sont devenus réparés. Les enfants restaient avec les mères et avec Shadow et Randy.

- Dis maman, tu crois que les robots vont revenir ?, dit Christian.

- Je ne sais pas mon trésor, de toute façon je suis là et papa aussi, dit Rouge.

- Par contre, il faudra obéir vos parents, dit Shadow.

- Oui, oncle Shadow, disent les enfants.

- Ça veut dire que si vos mamans disent de se cacher dans la salle secrète, vous y aller, c'est compris ?, dit Shadow.

- D'accord !, disent les enfants en leur faisant un gros câlin.

- Oh là là !, dit Shadow tout rouge.

- Comme c'est mignon !, disent les femmes des héros.

- C'EST BON ! ON A COMPRIS !, dit Shadow en s'énervant.

Pendant ce temps, Anthony est avec Knuckles et Manic afin qu'ils gagnent de la puissance au niveau de leur ki.

- Allez-y je suis prêt !, dit Anthony en fermant ses poings.

- Euh Anthony, c'est ta femme derrière ?, dit Knuckles.

- Quoi ?, dit Anthony en se retournant.

Tout d'un coup, Knuckles commence à attaquer, il toucha Anthony, de plein fouet que ça le fait propulser jusqu'au mur.

- Oh zut ! Je suis désolé, mais tu as baissé ta garde, dit Knuckles en faisant son crâneur.

- Tu crois que cette pichenette va m'arrêter, mon ami ? dit Anthony.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as rien ?, dit Manic choqués que son beau-frère n'a rien.

- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?, dit Anthony au moment qu'il retire ses vêtements.

- Toujours prêts, dit Knuckles.

- Moi de même, dit Manic.

Anthony garda son calme, Knuckles reste immobile et réfléchi pour trouver un moyen de le toucher, Manic regarda son médaillon, il embrassa et il regarda Anthony il se met en garde, il y a un long silence, d'un coup, ils disent :

- C'est parti !

Revenons avec les autres, par exemple, Sonic, Silver, Tails et Blaze.

Sonic et les autres restaient dans la cuisine entrain de discuter au sujet des robots et autre chose.

- Alors vous allez bien ?, dit Sonic.

- Oui, dit Silver.

- Depuis la fin d'Abyss, on est tranquille, Mobius redevient une ville magnifique même si elle reste encore des cicatrices, dit Blaze.

- D'un autre côté, Mobius gardera l'histoire des Freedom Fighters contre Abyss et son acolyte Raven, aussi le sacrifice de Shadow de notre monde, c'était dur mais ils faillaient accomplir la mission des Freedom Fighters, mais c'était aussi la mission de Shadow, dit Silver.

- Je vois, mais sans être embêtant, pourquoi tu serres Shadow dans les bras ?, dit Sonic.

- Ben, en fait, c'est que Shadow était comme un père pour Silver, donc comme j'étais au courant pour son sacrifice, j'étais triste pour lui, mais ce n'est rien, Julie, Randy et moi, on est soudés. (elle met sa tête sur l'épaule de Silver et elle ajoute) Je suis là !

Tails un peu surpris dit :

- AH ! Vous êtes euh… (en faisant les signes de gauche à droite avec ses doigts)

- C'est vrai ça !, dit Sonic en grattant son nez.

- Oui, dit Silver.

- Nous sommes fiancés, dit Blaze en montrant sa bague de fiançailles.

Silver la montre aussi aux autres, Sonic et Tails sont heureux, Silver et Blaze s'embrassèrent. Tails change de sujet pour parler autre chose :

- Dis-moi, vous avez laissez les boules de cristal dans votre monde ?, demanda Tails.

- Oui, c'est Randy qui les a cachés pour les protéger pour éviter les forces du mal récupèrent pour des choses abominable, dit Blaze.

- Pareil pour les émeraudes du chaos, dit Silver.

- D'accord, dit Tails.

- Je comprends, dit Sonic.

- Par contre, vous avez de la chance d'avoir beaucoup d'amis, alors que nous c'est un peu difficile, vu comme c'est dur pour retrouver les survivants à cause d'Abyss et de Raven, dit Silver.

- Je vois mais je viens de penser un truc, avez-vous trouvé des survivants ?, dit Sonic en se grattant l'oreille gauche.

- On a trouvé une centaine, mais il faut encore faire des recherches, dit Blaze.

- Sinon vous vous êtes entrainés depuis…, dit Sonic.

- Oh oui, coupa Silver.

- En fait, nous avons gagnés beaucoup de ki par rapport à la dernière fois, dit Blaze.

- Si vous voulez, Tails, vous pouvez regarder nos ki chacun notre tour, si vous avez votre euh…, dit Silver.

- Notre scooter ou détecteur de ki, oui ne vous inquiétez pas, il doit quelque part dans mon atelier, dit Tails.

- Bon je vais voir ma femme et mon enfant, dit Sonic.

- Moi aussi, dit Tails.

Sonic et Tails sort de la salle tout en parlant des choses banales, Blaze et Silver et tous seul se regardent et il dit à Blaze :

- Chéri ?

- Oui ?

- En parlant d'enfant, t'aurais une idée pour le prénom ?, dit Silver.

- Patience Silver (elle l'embrasse sur la joue), on aura le temps pour trouver le prénom et encore je ne suis pas enceinte et tu imagines déjà ça, dit Blaze.

- C'est vrai, dit Silver.

Laissons un peu ces deux tourtereaux pour le moment, revenons avec Shadow et Randy, qui sont sortis pour rester dans une salle où il y a plein de photo d'Anthony et des autres.

- Dis-moi, Shadow, je pense un truc, dit Randy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Randy ?

- Tu sais les robots que je vous aider à les détruire.

- Oui ?

- Ben, imagine, les robots pourraient être la création d'Abyss, dit Randy.

- C'est possible, mais je ne pense car on l'a détruit tu te rappelles, dit Shadow.

D'un coup un flash-back fit son apparition, c'était le rayon qui passa à travers de la boule de feu d'Abyss et qui le détruisit, le flash-back se termine et Randy dit :

- Oui, c'est vrai tu as raison, ce n'est pas possible qu'Abyss a pu faire ça.

Ils regardent les photos, et d'un coup Randy voit les photos, et d'un coup il regarde une photo que ça le surprend, en fait il voit une photo de Shadow et de Maria.

- Il y a une photo de toi avec Maria ?

- Oh cette photo !, dit Shadow.

Il prend le cadre et il la regarda, d'un coup une goutte se repend sur le cadre, Randy regarda la goutte, il se demandait d'où ça venait, c'est en fait les larmes de Shadow.

- Shadow ? Vous pleurez ?

- Oui ? Je sais que c'est dur. (il s'essuie avec son bras) J'ai de la chance d'avoir des amis comme Anthony, Sonic, et les autres, car ils ont fait tous pour que je sois heureux.

- Ils ont fait quoi ? Racontez-moi !, dit Randy.

- Eh bien, c'était le jour de la toussaint, je me suis enfuis su château pour aller à la tombe de Maria. Mais quelqu'un m'a suivi, c'était Sonic. Il a vu que j'étais triste alors Sonic a demandé aux autres de faire une surprise, dit Shadow.

- Je suppose que Sonic et les autres ont ressuscité Maria…, dit Randy.

- Oui, avec les boules de cristal mais pour 24 heures, coupa Shadow.

- Je vois, pourquoi de ne pas l'avoir ressuscité pour qu'elle vive une nouvelle vie ?, dit Randy.

- Je respecte les morts, je préfère qu'elle reste en paix, tu comprends ?, dit Shadow en le regardant.

- Je comprends, donc vous avez parlé ?

- Oui, elle m'a dit des choses pour réconforter et elle m'a dit une chose que je n'oublierais jamais, dit Shadow.

Flash-back.

- Shadow, je suis heureuse que tu aies de nouveaux amis, et que tu as sauvé le monde contre Robotnik, dit Maria.

- Merci de croire en moi, et aussi d'être ton ami depuis ma création, dit Shadow.

- Regarde autour de toi Shadow ! (il regarde) tout ces personnes sont tes amis et ils vont te protéger jusqu'à leur mort, c'est ça aussi l'amitié, dis-toi qu'ils sont un eu comme moi, dit Maria.

- Tu as raison, je te remercie Maria, dit Shadow en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

Fin du flash-back.

- On a parlé pendant des heures, mais elle était heureuse que je sois en vie et voir que je me sens très bien, c'était le plus important pour elle, dit Shadow.

- Je vois, moi mon rêve le plus chère, c'est de voir ma famille pendant 24 heures, juste les voir, dit Randy.

- Pourquoi ? Tu peux les voir dans notre monde, même si se sont des jeunes couples, dit Shadow.

- Bah en fait, je les ai vu de loin c'est pour ça ! Je suis heureux de les voir, mais je préfère mes parents, je veux dire l'époque où mes parents savaient qu'ils avaient un enfant, dit Randy.

- Patience, mon petit, un jour tu pourras le faire avec les boules de cristal, mais n'oublie une chose Randy (il déposa le cadre et il regarda Randy droit dans les yeux), il faut toujours aider ses amis quels qu'en soient le prix, dit Shadow.

- Le prix !, dit Randy un peu stressé.

- Je sais que c'est fort ce que je viens de dire mais tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?, dit Shadow.

- Oui, j'ai compris de quoi vous voulez me faire comprendre, répond Randy.

- Très bien, et si on va voir ce qui fait les autres dans la salle d'entrainement, dit Shadow.

- Oui !

Ils vont devant la porte de la salle d'entrainement et il y a du chahut, et il y a des secousses de partout, Randy et Shadow se retiennent pour ne pas tomber par terre, les enfants et les femmes arrivent et disent :

- C'était quoi ça ?, demanda Rouge.

- Oui, je voudrais savoir, dit Amy.

- Maman j'ai peur, dit Marie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman est là, dit Rouge.

D'un coup, la porte de la salle d'entrainement s'ouvre, et on voit de la fumée partout et on voit les 3 personnes fatiguées parterre.

- Eh ben ! Tu es fort, Knuckles !, dit Anthony.

- Merci ! Pareil pour toi Manic, dit Knuckles.

- De rien !

- Je pense qu'on va refaire ça la prochaine fois, hein les mecs, dit Anthony.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !, rirent les 3 combattants.

Mais en fait quand ils regardent en l'air après avoir rigolé, ils s'aperçoivent que les filles ne rigolaient pas surtout Amy qui tendait dans sa main droite son marteau.

- Sa va les filles ?, dit Manic.

- Oui on va bien et on est même super heureuse !, dit Rouge.

- Pourquoi ?, dit Knuckles.

- On va s'entrainer !, dit Amy.

- Oh mais c'est bien, comme ça, sa va te maigrir un peu, dit Manic.

D'un coup, l'oreille se fige lorsqu'elle a entendu maigrir.

- Que viens-tu me dire, Manic ?, dit Amy avec un regard noir pleine de flamme.

- Non, je voulais juste dire…, dit Manic.

- Oh non ! Tous aux abris, dit Sonic Jr.

- Tu vas voir !, dit Amy.

Amy poursuit Manic, elle essaie de le frapper mais Manic arriver à parer la moitié de ses coups.

- Pauvre Manic !, dit Knuckles.

Ils se relèvent et ils voient que les femmes sont encore en colère pour le chahut.

- Désolé les amies !, dit Anthony.

- Vaut mieux se tirer Anthony, dit Knuckles.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Anthony.

- Attraper-les !, cria Rouge.

- Au secours !, crièrent Knuckles et Anthony en même temps.

- Tu vas voir de faire autant de chahut on avait peur, on croyait que c'était les robots, dit Cosmo.

Quelques coups de marteaux plus tard…

Manic était un tout petit peu défiguré, Anthony avait une bosse sur la tête, et Knuckles en avait deux.

- J'ai mal, dit Manic.

- Tais-toi !, dirent Anthony et Knuckles.

- Ça t'apprendra, dit Amy.

- Je suis désolé, Amy ! dit Manic en mettant sa main derrière sa tête.

Au loin, Shadow et Randy ont vu ce spectacle, Randy bouche bée et dit :

- Eh ben !

- Tu vois, Randy. On peut se disputer pour des trucs débiles mais ça sera vite oublié peut-être pas pour Amy. Ça montre une grande amitié et puis d'un coté c'était rigolo, non ?, dit Shadow.

- Oui !, répond Randy.

Au loin du château, une armée de robot faisait une marche en rang, synchro, commandé par le terrible Raven.

- HALTE !, cria Raven.

Les robots s'arrêtèrent net, et un robot dit :

- Quel sont les ordres, maitre ?

- Nous allons les attaquer pendant la nuit mais n'oubliez pas notre plan, c'est compris ?, dit Raven.

- C'est d'accord, dit le robot.

Raven regarda le château et il dit d'un air terrifiant :

- C'est à mon tour de jouer.

Raven regarda encore le château, mais avec plein de haine, l'armée de robot continue encore leur marche.

Au château de Mobius…

La nuit est tombée, les parents emmènent leurs enfants au lit. Anthony portait Maria, Sonia portait Shawn dans leurs chambre, les autres parents emmènent leurs enfants dans la même chambre afin qu'ils dorment dans la même chambre.

- Allez les enfants, il faut dormir !, dit Anthony.

- HaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh, baillèrent les enfants.

- Bonne nuit mes bébés, dit Cosmo.

- Faites de beaux rêves, dit Tails.

- Bonne nuit maman ! Bonne nuit papa !, dit Chris.

- Papa ? Maman ?, dit Melody.

- Oui ?, dit Cosmo.

- Je peux vous faire un câlin, dit Melody.

Tails, Cosmo et ses enfants font un gros câlin.

- Allez dormez-bien mon enfant, dit Rouge en faisant un bisou à ses enfants.

- Oui maman, dit Christian.

- Bonne nuit maman, dit Marie.

- Allez à demain les enfants, dit Knuckles.

- Oui papa !, dirent Marie et Christian en même temps.

- Maman, papa ! Bonne nuit !, dirent les jumeaux.

- Allez bonne nuit !, dit Sonia en leurs faisant un bisou à chacun d'entre eux.

- Bon on y va, bisou !, dit le roi Anthony.

Et c'est ainsi que les enfants sont entrain de dormir, tous les parents ferment la porte à moitié, ils regardent tous les enfants, et là les parents sont heureux de voir les enfants qui dorment.

- Sonia ?, dit Anthony.

- Oui, chéri ?, dit Sonia.

- Je suis heureux de t'avoir pour femme et aussi d'avoir de magnifiques enfants, dit Anthony.

Sonia se met à pleurer. Elle le sera dans ses bras. Et elle dit :

- Moi je suis heureuse de t'avoir pour mari. C'est la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'ai entendu, dit Anthony.

- C'est pareil pour toi, dit Tails à Cosmo.

- Je dirai la même chose à toi Rouge, dit Knuckles.

- Tu es trop chou, dit Rouge.

- Pareil pour ma chère et tendre Amy, dit Sonic.

- Vous êtes des copieurs, dit Shadow.

- Tais-toi !, dit Knuckles en disant tout bas.

- Laisse tomber, dit Éléonore.

- Mme Éléonore ! Vous êtes de retour !, dit Shadow.

- Oui, j'étais parti pour aller voir le tombe de mon mari, j'avais envie de rester un peu seule, dit Éléonore.

- Je vois, dit Shadow.

- Je vais vous laisser avec les autres, je retourne dans ma chambre, dit Éléonore tout bas.

- Bien ! Bonne nuit Madame !, dit Shadow.

- Oui ! Bonne nuit !, dit Randy.

- Bonne nuit, dit l'ex reine.

- Allez, il est temps de se coucher !, dit Anthony.

Tout le monde se couchait, c'était comme d'habitude. Au loin du château de Mobius, Raven et son armée de robot arrivèrent à destination. Raven regarda le château et il dit :

- A l'assaut !

Tous les robots commencèrent l'assaut, avec leur rayons ils commencèrent à détruire les murs, ils faisaient beaucoup de grabuge que ça fait des secousses de partout, ces secousses ont réveillé tout le monde.

- C'était quoi ça ?, dit Randy.

- Ils sont de retour, dit Silver.

- Vite il faut y aller, dit Blaze.

- On y va !, dit Julie.

Dans les chambres d'à côté…

- Chéri, va avec les enfants et avec ta mère, je vais donner une raclée aux robots, dit Anthony.

- Oui, j'y vais, dit Sonia.

Sonia embrassa son mari, elle parte réveiller les enfants, Éléonore s'est réveillée, tout le groupe est réunis pour aller dans la salle indestructible d'où cette salle est indestructible. Elle ouvra la porte et elle dit :

- Entrez les enfants ! (elle parle avec sa mère) Maman, protège les enfants, je vais aider Anthony.

- D'accord, sois prudente ma fille !, dit Éléonore.

- Oui maman !, dit Sonia.

- Maman ?, dit Maria.

- Oui, chéri ?, dit la maman de Maria.

- Fais attention, dit Maria.

- Oui maman ! Fais attention !, dit Shawn.

Sonia fait un gros câlin à ses enfants et elle dit :

- Maman sera là les enfants, je vous le promets.

Elle part pour aider les autres, en parlant les autres les robots commencent à attaquer, mais les héros ne se laissent pas faire.

- Ha ! Saleté de robots !, dit Manic.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, dit Knuckles.

- Ecoutez ! Il faut se concentrer pour les détruire, dit Sonic.

- Ouais, prenez ça !, dit Shadow en lançant des boules de feu.

D'un coup un robot attaque par derrière Shadow mais Julie intervient à temps :

- Bien joué Julie !, dit Anthony.

- Merci Julie !, dit Shadow.

- Merci !, dit Julie.

Randy sourit en voyant Julie entrain de délivrer mais d'un coup, il voit une ombre entrain d'aller dans la salle des boules de cristal, Randy dit aux autres :

- Il y a quelqu'un là-bas, je vais aller voir !

- Ok ! Vas-y ! On les retient !, dit Tails en détruisant les robots une par une.

Randy part à la recherche de cette ombre, il continue sa route.

- EH ! STOP !, cria Randy.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA !, ricana la voix de l'ombre.

La personne mystérieuse est rentrée dans la salle, Randy est devant la porte de la salle des boules de cristal. Il entre, il voit au loin une cape qui cacha la personne mystérieuse, Randy dit :

- Qui est tu ?

- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! La personne qui m'a empêché de détruire la tomate à poil rouge. (il retire sa cape, la cape tomba parterre, il rajoute) Tu te souviens de moi, maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Raven ?, dit Randy d'un air choqué.

- Surpris de me voir, Randy ?, dit Raven.

- Non, tu es mort !, dit Randy apeuré.

- Et oui l'infâme Raven est de retour !, dit Raven.

**Chapitre 4 : Pourquoi Randy ?**

– Et oui je suis là Randy, pour accomplir ma vengeance, dit Raven en serrant sa main.

Pendant ce temps, nos héros sont encore avec les robots, Amy démolit les robots grâce à son marteau.

- Tiens prends ça ! Et ça !, dit Amy.

- Amy ! Attention !, dit Sonic.

Trois robots arrivent vers Amy, Amy prépare son marteau pour le coup mais deux robots interviennent pour la tenir pour éviter qu'elle bouge et aussi donner le coup de grâce, mais tout d'un coup Rouge intervient et elle dit en sautant :

- Attaque Toupie !

Rouge se tourne en elle-même comme une toupie et elle détruisit les trois robots en un coup, les deux robots sont surpris et choqués, Amy voit que les robots ont baissé leur garde et elle dit :

- Maintenant ! Prenez ça !

Elle se tourne en elle-même, et elle lance le marteau vers eux, mais les robots détruisirent le marteau, un des robots dit :

- Ton attaque ne servait un rien !

- Tu crois, qui t'a dit que je vais te détruire avec mon marteau, dit Amy dans un champ lumineux.

- Quoi ?

Amy mettait ses mains vers l'arrière pour prendre de l'élan et elle dit :

- !

Amy met ses mains vers l'avant, un rayon bleu sort de la main d'Amy, le rayon toucha les robots.

- Oh non !, dit un robot avant d'exploser.

Les deux rayons ont explosé les robots, Amy commence à sourire et elle dit :

- Mon marteau m'a servi de feinte, mais (elle fait un petit geste avec son bras et un marteau réapparait) j'ai le pouvoir de réapparaitre mon marteau à l'infini.

Des robots sont encore détruits avec le pouvoir combinés de Blaze et de Silver.

- Bien joué, mon hérisson !, dit Blaze en lui faisant des yeux doux.

- Toi aussi, rien ne vaut la puissance de l'amour, dit Silver.

Silver continue à détruire les robots, avec ses pouvoirs de télékinésie. Anthony, Sonic et Shadow combinent leur Kaméahméah sur plus de la moitié des robots, Knuckles et Manic, combinent leur attaquent avec la puissance des poings de Knuckles et la fourberie de Manic.

- Attention ça va décoiffer, dit Manic avec ses baguettes.

Il sort la batterie grâce au pouvoir du médaillon, Knuckles dit à Manic :

- Et c'est parti !, en craquant ses doigts.

Manic joue de la batterie, Knuckles creuse un trou pour piéger les robots, quelques secondes plus tard, les robots sont bloqués à cause de Knuckles, grâce à ça Manic en profite de jeté des pierres grâce aux pouvoirs de la batterie de Manic. Mais un des robots était encore en vie car Manic a raté son coup, le robot dit au hérisson vert :

- Tu vas me le payer, sale hérisson ?

- Hoooh ! Si j'étais toi je regarderais derrière toi, dit Manic en pointant son doigt pour lui indiquer qu'il doit se retourner.

Le robot se retourne et il voit un rayon qui passa à travers de son corps métallique, c'était le Makenkosappo de Knuckles, Knuckles garda toujours la pose de son Makenkosappo. Il dit à Manic :

- A toi de jouer Manic !

- Et c'est parti !, dit Manic.

Manic sauta sur le robot, il atterrit sur la tête du robot presque détruit, Manic reprend ses baguettes, et il dit :

- Mesdames et messieurs, voici Manic, le roi de la batterie.

Manic taper sur la tête du robot beaucoup de fois et il s'en va pour descendre, tout d'un coup la tête du robot explose et de même pour le reste du robot. Presque tous les robots sont presque détruits, il n'est resté plus que cinq. Les survivants commencèrent à reculer, nos héros voient qu'ils remportent la bataille, Sonia arrive à ce moment-là, Anthony sert dans les bras de sa femme et il dit :

- Sonia !

- ANTHONY !, cria Sonia en pleurant de joie.

- Sa va ? Tu n'as rien ? Les enfants ?, dit Anthony affolée.

- Sa va, ils sont en sécurité avec maman, dit Sonia en séchant ses larmes.

- On a gagné !, dit Manic.

- Ce n'est pas encore fini, dit Anthony.

- Maintenant, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu dans le château ?, dit Shadow.

- Parlez !, dit Julie en sortant ses shurikens.

Au moment que les robots allaient parler, quelqu'un se met à hurler au loin de la pièce, cette disait en fait une technique :

- SOKIDAN !

Une énorme boule de feu passa toute la salle et détruisit tous les robots, une explosion surgit, après cette explosion, une fumée se propage sur toute la salle, nos héros sont un peu aveuglés.

- Cette fumée, kof kof kof !, dit Sonic.

- J'aperçois quelque chose, dit Julie.

Une ombre surgit de cette fumée, cette ombre ne bouge plus, Amy et elle dit :

- C'est qui cette personne ?

L'ombre commença à se dissiper, et elle dévoile la personne, cette personne était Randy mais son visage avait l'air agressif. Shadow regarde Randy et il dit :

- Randy, sa va ?

Randy ne répondit pas, il leva son bras, la boule de feu revient vers lui, la boule reste au dessus de la main de Randy d'où cette dernière la contrôle encore. Julie demande à Randy :

- Randy, réponds nous !

Randy ne répondit toujours pas, il garda toujours sa pose de Sokidan et il garde toujours la même agressivité sur son visage.

- Tiens ! Tiens ! Tiens ! Je vois que mes robots n'ont pas fait long feu, dit Raven en rentrant dans la salle.

- RAVEN ?, dirent tous les autres.

Randy se retourne et regarde Raven.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu devais être mort lors du combat contre Knuckles, dit Sonic.

- Eh oui, je suis de retour mais je ne viens pas avec les mains vides, dit Raven.

Tous nos héros regardent les mains de Raven, ils voient les émeraudes du chaos.

- Ce sont les émeraudes du chaos !, dit Knuckles.

Silver utilise son pouvoir de télékinésie pour figer Raven, et il a réussit.

- Ah non !, cria Raven.

- C'est terminé !, dit Shadow.

- Avant de vous éliminer, expliquer nous de tous ces robots ?, dit Anthony.

- Ouais comment vous avez pu survivre ?, dit Silver.

- Je vais vous expliquer en faite, quand cette tomate à poil rouge…, dit Raven.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE TOMATE À POIL ROUGE, cria Knuckles.

- Calme-toi, chéri !, dit Rouge en le tenant.

- Je répète quand ce Knuckles a utilisé sa technique en faite c'était un clone, quand il a fait la technique de Makenkosappo, il a touché le clone mais au moment que j'ai fait la technique, j'ai du utilisé toute mes dernières ressources pour que ça fonctionne, mais je me suis évanoui à cause de la dernière technique, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, car malgré l'évanouissement, j'ai réussi à survivre, vous avez cru que j'étais mort, mais comme vous le voyez, je suis toujours en vie. Hahaha !, ricana Raven.

Raven était toujours figé ainsi que les émeraudes du chaos, Randy ne dit pas un mot, il regarde toujours Raven d'un air agressif.

- C'est terminé !, dit Anthony.

- Adieu !, dit Manic.

- Vas-y Randy ! Achève-le !, dit Silver.

Randy regarda Raven, ce dernier stressé, il essaie de faire quelque chose mais c'est impossible pour lui car il est toujours figer à cause de la télékinésie de Silver.

- NON ! NON ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !, cria Raven.

Randy leva son bras pour tuer Raven, la boule de feu de Randy est prêt pour la destruction de Raven.

- C'est terminé Raven !, dit Anthony.

Tout à coup, Randy se retourne au dernier moment vers Silver et il renvoie la boule de feu vers Silver, ce dernier reçoit la boule de plein fouet qu'il tomba parterre, tous le monde était surpris surtout les autres. Silver est légèrement blessé, grâce au Sokidan de Randy, Silver ne contrôle plus Raven, ce dernier reprend un petit peu ses esprits, les émeraudes du chaos qui étaient encore sous le contrôle de la télékinésie de Silver tombent parterre, les émeraudes commencèrent à briller. Shadow choqué, demanda à Randy :

- Randy, pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Randy ne répondit toujours pas, il regarda maintenant Shadow, il lança la boule vers Shadow, Shadow arrive à l'esquiver mais Randy l'attendait en fait car c'était un piège de la part de Randy, il lui donna un coup de poing au ventre que ça le stoppa net, et il lui donne un coup de pied que ça le fait transperçait deux murs du château de Mobius.

Blaze et Julie dirent à Randy :

- Randy, arrête !

- Randy !, dit Julie stupéfait.

Randy regarda les filles surtout ses amies du futur, il se met à crier :

- SOKIDAN !

La boule toucha les deux filles, mais Julie avait encore des ressources pour continuer le combat, elle avança vers Randy, elle va devant lui et elle dit en le secouant :

- Randy ! Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est moi Julie, ton amie !

- Je suis désolée !, dit Randy.

Randy leva sa main pour frapper Julie, la frappe était tellement forte que ça la fait propulsé contre le bout de la salle. Pendant ce temps, Raven reprend ses esprits et il dit :

- C'est terminé Anthony !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Randy ?, demanda Anthony.

- Randy est de mon côté, c'est fini Anthony et les Freedom Fighters, maintenant c'est à moi de jouer, dit Raven.

Anthony serra ses poings, il commença à se mettre en colère, d'un coup en un simple mouvement des ses bras il se transforma en Super Saiyen, Blaze aide Silver à se relever, Silver et Blaze regardèrent Randy qui continue à frapper Julie, Silver se met en colère, grâce aux pouvoirs des émeraudes des chaos qui sont encore par terre, Silver se transforma en Super Silver, il regarda Randy avec une rage immense, Randy s'arrête de frapper Julie et regarda Silver, et ce dernier se met à sourire :

- Blaze ! Va dans la salle secrète avec Julie, Cosmo et les autres, dit Silver à sa future femme.

- Mais Silver, je veux…, dit Randy.

- FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS ! C'EST UN ORDRE !, cria Silver.

Blaze regarda Silver, et elle se rend que ça sert à rien de changer d'avis, car elle voit dans son regard de mon futur mari la haine, la colère, la rage à la fin elle renonce et elle dit :

- D'accord ! (elle parte pour prendre Julie et elle dit en regardant les autres qui sont encore debout) vous venez les autres ?

- Je viens avec toi !, dit Cosmo.

- Chéri, va avec Blaze, je vais aider Anthony, dit Knuckles.

- D'accord ! Fais attention !, dit Rouge en embrassant son mari.

- Je vais voir si mon frangin n'a rien et Shadow aussi, dit Manic en courant.

- Bonne chance les amis !, dit Anthony.

- Merci !, dit Manic.

- Sonia, va avec Blaze et les autres, dit Anthony.

- D'accord, j'y vais !, dit Sonia en allant dans le groupe de Blaze.

Randy regarda Blaze et les autres et il pointait son doigt vers elles pour que la boule de feu les touche. La boule de feu fonça à toute allure vers le groupe de Blaze, mais Silver pare le coup avec facilité, la boule s'est à se dissiper, Randy regarda Silver, et ce dernier dit :

- Randy ! C'est entre toi et moi ! On va régler nos comptes MAINTENANT !

Randy se met à rigoler et il dit :

- Je suis désolé mais… (les émeraudes brillaient encore et d'un coup Randy se met à hurler) !

La terre s'est mit à trembler, Blaze et les autres continuaient leurs chemin malgré le tremblement de terre, Manic qui cherchait toujours son frère tombe à cause de la secousse et il dit :

- Je dois me dépêcher ! Sonic, où es-tu ?, cria Manic.

Il cherche et d'un coup, il voit une lumière dorée, il avança et il voit quelque chose qu'il le flash, il demanda ce que c'est, il regarda en l'air car deux personnes volaient dans les airs, c'était Sonic et Shadow, Sonic dit à son frère :

- Manic ! Va dans la salle secrète ! On s'en occupe avec Shadow.

- D'accord !, dit Manic.

- C'est parti, dit Shadow.

Super Sonic et Super Shadow partent à toute allure pour aller aider ses amis. Pendant ce temps, les émeraudes continuent encore à briller.

- !, cria Randy.

Tout d'un coup, une lumière flasha Silver, après la lumière, Silver arrive à voir il voit Randy avec des cheveux qui se redressent, Silver dit d'un air stupéfait :

- NON ! C'est impossible !

- Je peux aussi me transformer grâce aux émeraudes du chaos ! Voici Super Randy !

- Knuckles, on va devoir combinés nos forces, dit Anthony.

- Oui, c'est ok !, dit Knuckles.

- Enfin, je vais pouvoir me venger en vous tuant tous les deux, dit Raven.

- Tous les deux, il y a encore Amy et Tails, qui sont encore là, dit Knuckles.

- Tu crois ?, dit Raven.

Il jeta deux boules de feu vers Tails et Amy, les deux boules touchèrent ces derniers, Tails est projeté contre un mur et que ça l'évanoui sur le coup, de même pour Amy mais dans un autre mur.

- Tu disais ?, dit Raven d'un air provocateur.

- Non !, dit Knuckles.

- Comme je le disais, je vais pouvoir me venger en vous tuant tous les deux, dit Raven.

Shadow et Sonic arrivèrent pour aider ses amis afin de détruire Raven.

- SONIC ! SHADOW !

- Non, c'est SUPER SONIC et SUPER SHADOW, dit Sonic.

- Haah ! Très intéressant, je vois que la partie va devenir de plus en plus intéressante, dit Raven.

Tout à coup les émeraudes du chaos s'est mis à exploser en mille morceaux à cause de la surcharge d'énergie de nos héros et celui de Randy, mais ce n'est pas tout en fait les émeraudes du chaos avaient commencé à faire un portail inter-dimensionnel.

- NON ! LES ÉMERAUDES DU CHAOS !, crièrent Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles et Anthony.

Silver regardèrent par derrière, car lui aussi était surpris aussi des émeraudes du chaos, Randy en profite pour lui donner un coup de pied, Silver n'a pas vu le coup se prend en plein dans la tête que ça le fait propulser le groupe des Héros sauf Anthony qu'il a réussi à l'esquiver, les autres étaient K.O. ne pouvaient rien faire, Raven voit le portal et il dit :

- Je suis désolé, mais je vais vous laisser, adieu les amis !

Il rentre dans le portail, il ne reste plus que Randy et Anthony, ils se regardèrent pendant 30 secondes, après ce temps Anthony hocha sa tête et il dit :

- Randy, je vais t'empêcher de partir, dit Anthony.

A ce moment-là, Randy a fait une attaque qui paralysa Anthony.

- Le portail va se fermer, je suis désolé mais je vais te laisser, Roi Anthony, dit Randy en se moquant.

Anthony reprend ses esprits, mais c'était trop tard, Randy était sur le point de rentrer dans le portail.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !, cria Anthony.

Randy met son pied gauche dans le portail, mais il s'arrête, il reste dans la salle pour quelque chose, deux secondes après il revient devant le portail avec les bras chargés et il dit avant de pénétrer complètement dans le portail :

- On se reverra !

Randy a fait la technique du soleil pour aveuglé Anthony et les autres qui retenaient Silver lors de la dernière attaque de Randy, la salle était envahie de lumière. Randy pénètre dans le portail, le portail commençait à fermer, Anthony essaye d'aller au portail mais il est toujours aveuglé, le flash commençait à se dissiper mais c'était trop tard, Randy a réussi son coup, le portail s'est fermé.

**Chapitre 5 : Où sont Tails et Amy ?**

Anthony regagna la vue ainsi que les autres, Anthony frotta ses yeux et il regarda autour de lui, il se rend compte que c'était trop tard, il ne voit pas de portail, Anthony stoppa sa transformation de super saiyen, il aide les amis qui sont encore parterre.

- Sonic ! Knuckles ! Shadow ! Silver ! Sa va?, dit Anthony.

- Haah ! Ma tête !, dit Sonic.

- C'était quoi cette lumière ?, dit Shadow.

Knuckles se relève et il voit que les émeraudes du chaos qui sont en milles morceaux, il dit en poussant Sonic et Shadow :

- Non ! Les émeraudes du chaos ! (il court pour voir les morceaux, il prend une poignée, et il dit) Elles sont détruites, ce n'est pas vrai !

Silver se relève et il voit qu'il redevient comme avant, pareil pour Sonic et Shadow, il regarda Anthony et il dit :

- Où est Randy ?

- Je suis désolé, il a réussi à s'enfuir, dit Anthony.

- NON !, dit Silver en s'énervant.

Silver quitte la salle en volant pour aller dans un endroit calme. Knuckles part pour l'empêcher de partir mais Anthony chope la jambe gauche de Knuckles pour qu'il laisse Silver tranquille.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?, dit Knuckles.

- Laisse-le ! Il ne se sent pas bien, il vaut mieux qu'il reste tout seul dans un coin, dit Anthony.

Knuckles renonce, il revient sur le sol, et après il dit :

- Quel bazar !

- Tu l'as dit, dit Shadow en regardant autour de la salle.

- Bon, je vais voir dans la salle secrète, si les enfants n'ont rien, dit Sonic.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Knuckles.

Anthony est désespéré, il se sent responsable du désastre et de la disparition des émeraudes du chaos. Shadow regarda Anthony et lui dit :

- Que s'est t-il passer ?

- Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que Raven est de retour et on a perdu les émeraudes du chaos et Randy nous a trahit, dit Anthony.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous a fait ça, dit Shadow d'un air choqué.

- Je sais, maintenant tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre que les boules de cristal reprennent vie, dit Anthony.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Shadow.

- Eh bien, tu te rappelles de Maria ?, dit Anthony.

- Oui, répondit Shadow.

- En fait, on a utilisé qu'un vœu, donc tu sais il faut attendre donc un an, dit Anthony.

- Donc là, il nous reste un peu près mois, dit Shadow.

- Oui, mais on ne peut rien faire, on est obligé d'attendre, dit Anthony.

- Zut ! Randy tu vas nous le payer !, dit Shadow en frappant sur le mur en passant ses nerfs.

- Calme-toi ! (il regarde autour de la salle) Où est Tails ?, dit Anthony.

Shadow regarda et il dit :

- Je ne sais pas, il doit être quelque part.

Sonic et Knuckles finit par trouver la salle secrète, les enfants étaient contents de voir leur pères, sauf Melody, Chris et Sonic. Jr, Éléonore demanda à Sonic :

- SONIC !

- Maman !, dit Sonic.

- Je suis heureuse que vous n'ayez rien, dit Éléonore.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman !, dit Sonic

- Sonic, où est Anthony ?, dit Sonia.

- Sa va, il est avec Shadow, dit Sonic en la rassurant.

- Rouge !, cria Knuckles.

- Chéri !, dit Rouge.

- Papa !, crièrent les enfants de Knuckles et de Rouge.

- Les enfants, vous êtes là !, dit Knuckles en leur faisant des câlins à chacun.

Cosmo et ses deux enfants cherchent toujours Tails, Sonic Jr. demanda à sa grand-mère :

- Mamie, où est Maman ?

- Je ne sais pas, demande à Papa, répond sa grand-mère.

- Papa ?, dit Sonic Jr.

- Qu'y a-t-il, fiston ?, dit Sonic.

- Je ne trouve pas Maman, dit Sonic Jr. d'un air inquiet.

- Moi aussi monsieur Sonic, je ne trouve pas ma maman, dit Melody.

- C'est bizarre, ne t'inquiète pas Melody, ton papa doit être quelque part, dit Sonic en la rassurant.

- Tout bleu, tu crois que Tails soit…, dit Manic.

- Non ! C'est impossible, il est vivant, dit Sonic d'un ton ferme.

- Sonic, que s'est-il passé ?, dit Cosmo.

- Raven est parti dans le futur, et Randy aussi, et les émeraudes du chaos sont détruites, dit Sonic.

- Détruites ? Comment est-ce possible ?, dit Rouge surprise.

- Chéri, écoute je sais que t'es obsédé de tout ce qui brille mais la puissance combinés de nous et celles de Randy a provoqué une destruction des émeraudes du chaos, dit Knuckles.

- C'est trop injuste, dit Rouge.

- Arrête de pleurer maman, ce n'est pas grave, dit Marie.

- Papa, pourquoi maman pleure pour des émeraudes du chaos, dit Christian en regardant son père.

- Si t'avais le pouvoir de voyager dans le temps, tu comprendrais vite mon fils, dit Knuckles.

- Je vois !, dit le fils de Knuckles.

Knuckles et Christian rigolait, mais ça ne va pas changer l'humeur de tout le monde car Cosmo et les enfants sont inquiets pour Tails, de même pour Sonic et de son fils au sujet d'Amy.

Sonia part pour retrouver son mari, Shawn et Maria se regardent et se disent entre eux :

- Tu crois que quelque chose de très grave vient se passer ?, dit Maria.

- Je ne sais, sœurette mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça va être plus difficile que la dernière fois ?, dit Shawn.

- Tu veux dire pire qu'Abyss ?, dit Maria.

- Oui !, répond Shawn.

Sonia trouva Anthony, elle le serre dans les bras, elle demande à son mari de raconter de ce qui s'est passé, Anthony raconte l'histoire du début où elle était parti jusqu'à la fin. Sonia était sous le choc pour les émeraudes du chaos.

- Ecoute, il reste encore les boules de cristal, mais le problème, il faut attendre un mois, dit Anthony.

- Quoi ? Un mois ? Raven va régner sur la terreur dans Mobius, et peut-être pire il va tuer des innocents, dit Sonia.

- Je sais mais c'est la seul solution d'aller dans le futur de Silver, dit Anthony.

- D'accord ! Shadow, tu vas bien ?, dit Sonia.

- Le traître, Randy va me le payer, dit Shadow.

- Calme-toi, Shadow !, dit le roi Anthony.

- J'en fais une affaire personnelle, dit Shadow.

- Non, il n'y aura pas d'affaire de quiconque car toi tu vas faire ceci, et n'oublie Silver, alors c'est moi qui va m'en occuper, OK ?, dit Anthony.

- RRRRRR… ! C'est d'accord ! Mais à une condition, je veux qu'il m'explique la raison de nous avoir trahis, dit Shadow.

- D'accord !, dit Anthony.

3 heures plus tard…

Tout le monde était réuni pour trouver Amy et Tails. Anthony dit à ses amis :

- Bon, je vois que tout le monde est là sauf Tails, Amy et Silver.

- Silver !, dit Blaze d'un air triste.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est quelque part pour essayer de se calmer, dit Anthony.

- Bon on fait quoi ?, dit Shadow.

- On va se séparer afin de les trouver, dit Anthony.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Julie.

- Bon, ben on y va, c'est parti !, dit Manic.

- Séparons-nous !, dit Sonic.

Les deux groupes sont partis pour trouver Amy et Tails, au moment que Julie s'en aille avec le groupe des Insurrecsionics, Chris tapa dans le dos de Julie pour qu'elle se retourne car il avait demandé quelque chose à elle.

- Madame Julie ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, mon petit ?, dit Julie.

- Je peux vous parler, deux petites minutes ?, dit Chris.

- Oui, c'est à quel sujet ?, dit Julie.

- Si vous voulez savoir si mon père et si Madame Amy soient là, j'ai un scooter qui peut les détecter facilement, mais le détecteur est dans l'atelier de mon père, et on habite très loin, donc pourriez-vous m'y emmener dans l'atelier de mon père grâce à votre technique de ninja ?, dit Chris.

- Oui, je peux grâce au déplacement instantané, allez viens !, dit Julie.

- Merci madame Julie !, dit Chris.

Julie se positionne, elle agrippe l'épaule sur Chris et elle met deux doigts sur son front et elle dit à Chris :

- Appelle-moi Julie !

D'un coup, ils disparaissent par enchantement, les autres enfants qui sont encore dans le château ont vu le déplacement instantané, ils se disaient :

- Chris a une idée ?, dit Maria.

- Oui, sois disant une histoire de scooter, dit Christian.

- Pourvu qu'il se dépêche, la vie de ma maman est en jeu, dit Sonic Jr.

- Et de mon papa, dit Melody.

- Allez ! on va jouer !, dit Marie.

- Je sais, on va jouer à se battre afin de devenir plus fort comme nos parents, dit Shawn.

- D'accord, mais pas trop fort, dit Maria.

Les enfants sont partis pour jouer, mais Melody resta encore au même endroit, avant qu'elle parte jouer, elle disait un mot à son frère pour lui souhaiter une bonne chance.

- Bonne chance, grand frère !

Au loin du château de Mobius, au niveau des collines de Mobius, où on pouvait voir le soleil se coucher, Silver était là, encore sur le choc de la trahison de Randy, il regardait le soleil qui se couche. Silver repense encore à Randy et de ses amis quand ils étaient les Freedom Fighters, d'un coup un flash-back fit son apparition, c'était là où les Freedom Fighters du futur essaient de combattre contre Raven et d'Abyss, ce flash-back se termine ainsi, Silver s'écroule parterre à genoux et il se met à pleurer :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, je te considérais mon frère, un membre de la famille, tu as fait du mal à Julie. (il se relève) Randy, TU VAS ME LE PAYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! (il hurla de toute ses forces que la terre se mette à trembler, sa puissance grandissait de chaque seconde, pire que la dernière fois)

Il essaie de se contrôler, mais c'était impossible car sa colère, sa haine l'envahit de tout son corps, sa puissance était énorme que ça a détruit une partie des collines, après cette destruction, sa puissance commençait à diminuer, son ki qui enveloppait tout son corps commençait aussi à se dissiper, son ki diminuait encore et encore jusqu'à que Silver redevienne normal. Il a fini par se calmer, il essuya ses larmes, après il regarda le soleil, dans le soleil, il y a une transition entre le soleil et de sa bien-aimée Blaze, il sourit, il changea de côté et il part pour son chemin de retour.

Revenons dans la maison de Tails et Cosmo, plus précisément dans l'atelier…

A l'intérieur de l'atelier, Julie et Chris arrivèrent à destination grâce au déplacement instantanée.

- Merci, Julie !, dit Chris.

- De rien, dit Julie.

- Bien maintenant, il faut que je cherche le scooter, (il regarde en se grattant la tête et il voit une boite et il dit en pointant son doigt) c'est là ! Je vais y aller !

- Très bien !, dit Julie.

Julie resta sur place mais elle stupéfaite de voir pleins de créations, elle voit des chaussures spéciales pour Sonic, elle voit après des pistolets-lasers, des armures, des robots, des vaisseaux, des avions. Chris chercha encore le scooter, il retirait des objets une par une, des fois il sortait des objets plus gros que lui, au moment qu'il sortait la cinquième fois, il voit Julie qui regardait les objets, Chris dit à Julie :

- C'est surprenant, hein ?

- Ouais ! C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant ! C'est ton père qui a construit tous ces chefs-d'œuvre ?

- La plupart, des fois c'est moi qui construis, dit Chris en fouillant le colis.

- Toi ! Tu es si jeune !, dit Julie.

- Je sais, mais j'aime ce que mon père fait, donc je fais comme lui, quand je serais grand, je vais être comme mon père, dit Chris.

- Je vois !, dit Julie.

- Ah je l'ai trouvé !, dit Chris.

- Bien joué !, dit Julie.

- Ça va, il n'est pas défectueux, on peut y aller !

Julie va vers Chris et elle dit :

- Agrippe-toi bien ! (elle met ses deux doigts sur son front) C'est parti !

Julie et Chris refont le chemin inverse, mais au château de Mobius, après de 2 heures de recherches, nos reviennent au point de départ et ils se rendent compte que quelque chose ne vas pas. Knuckles énervé dit :

- 2 heures de recherches pour rien !

- Là, je commence à m'inquiéter, dit Sonic.

- Ouais, je pense que Raven les a tués, dit Anthony.

- Quoi !, dirent les autres.

- Non ! C'est impossible !, dit Cosmo en pleurant.

- Amy !, dit Sonic en s'agenouillant et mettant ses mains sur sa tête.

Tout le monde est chagriné, Anthony se sentait vraiment responsable, alors que nos héros sont dans la dépression, Julie et Chris arrivent devant eux d'un coup.

- Julie !, dit Blaze.

- Oui, on est là, dit Chris avec son scooter.

- Chris, dit Cosmo en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

- Maman ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?, dit Chris.

- C'est au sujet de ton papa, mon fils, dit Cosmo en essayant ses larmes.

- Oui ?, dit Chris.

- Ton papa n'est plus de ce monde, dit Cosmo.

Chris était sous le choc, au début il croyait que c'était faux mais vu l'humeur du groupe, il voit que sa mère disait la vérité. Chris pleurait avec sa mère, Sonic se relève et part annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à son fils. Manic disait à Chris pour le rassurer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Chris ! On va le ressusciter avec les boules de cristal.

Chris essuya ses larmes, et il regarda Manic droit dans les yeux, et il le dit :

- Merci, Mr. Manic, maintenant je vais aller dans la chambre de Shawn.

Avant qu'il parte, Manic voit le scooter d'où Chris le tient encore avec sa main droite et il dit :

- Chris, pourrais-je avoir ton scooter, s'il te plaît ?

- Oui !, dit Chris en le donnant.

- Merci !

- Fais attention ! C'est mon père qui l'a fait, prends-en soin !

- Oui, Chris, je ferais attention !, dit Manic.

Manic met en route le détecteur, Rouge demanda à Manic :

- Tu détectes quelque chose, Manic ?

- Non ! A part nos puissances, je ne détecte rien, dit Manic.

- Sonia, je peux te parler en privée ?, dit Anthony.

- Oui, je viens avec toi, dit Sonia.

Ils partirent dans leur chambre pour parler de quelque chose. Shadow et les autres partent chacun dans leur coin, quand tout à coup le détecteur se met à bipper.

- C'est quoi ?, dit Blaze.

- Une puissance de 9000 unités arrive à pleine vitesse vers le château, dit Manic.

- Je la connais cette puissance, dit Julie en se concentrant.

- Qui c'est ?, dit Manic.

- C'est…, dit Julie.

Au moment qu'elle allait dire le prénom de la personne, cette personne en question arrive devant la porte et elle dit :

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé tous seuls, un ami est devenu un ennemi et il avait attaqué à des personnes que j'aime.

- Silver !, dit Blaze.

- Blaze !, cria Silver.

Les deux coururent pour s'embrasser, Blaze dit à Silver :

- Tu étais où, j'étais morte d'inquiétude.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'avais envie de rester seul un moment, dit Silver.

- On a une mauvaise nouvelle, dit Blaze.

- Laquelle ?, dit Silver.

- On pense que Tails et Amy sont morts, dit Blaze d'un air triste.

- Je suis désolé, on les ressuscitera avec les boules de cristal, d'accord ?, dit Silver en essuyant les larmes de Blaze avec son doigt.

Blaze sourit, et elle dit :

- Oui ? il faudra attendre un mois.

**Chapitre 6 : Un mois plus tard**

Un mois se sont écoulés, la tristesse et les pleures ne sont plus la bienvenue dans le groupe des Freedom Fighters. Chris, Melody et Sonic Jr. ne sont plus tristes de leur disparition de leurs parents respectifs, en fait ils sont heureux car ils avaient les 7 boules de cristal, le moment est venu pour les ressusciter.

- Knuckles, tu as les 7 boules der cristal, dit Shadow.

- Oui, je les ai, sauf la boule à 5 étoiles, dit Knuckles.

- Qui l'a ?, demanda Sonic.

- C'est moi, dit Melody en prenant la dernière boule.

- Ah ! C'est toi, c'est bien !, dit Sonic.

Knuckles et Melody déposèrent les boules parterre, les boules commencèrent à s'illuminer, tout le monde est là, encerclés devant les boules de cristal, Anthony allonge ses bras et dit :

- Dragon, montre-toi !

Le ciel bleu devenait noir sombre et orageux, un éclair toucha les boules, et un rayon partait dans le ciel jusqu'au nuage, le rayon se transforma en dragon. Les enfants sont contents car c'est la première fois qui voit ce genre de phénomène. Les autres regardèrent d'un air sérieux, car c'était la seule chance de ressusciter Amy et Tails. Le dragon commença à parler :

- Je suis le dragon des boules de cristal, tu m'as invoqué pour que je puisse réaliser 3 vœux, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Les Freedom Fighters regardèrent Anthony, Silver dit à Anthony :

- A toi de jouer !

- Bien !

Anthony regarda Chris, Sonic Jr. et Melody, ces enfants leurs disaient avant que le roi prononçait le vœu :

- Bonne chance !

Anthony commençait à stresser, son cœur battait à une vitesse incroyable, il regarda le dragon et il dit :

- Voilà ! je voudrais que vous… que vous… ressusciter…

Au moment qu'il allait prononcer le vœu, quelque chose d'anormal se produit, le dragon commençait à s'illuminer et il disparait, les boules de cristal devenaient de simples pierres, tout le monde est surpris de cet événement.

- Quoi ! Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ça a fait ça ?, dit Sonic.

- Ce n'est pas normal, tu n'as même pas dit le premier vœu, dit Cosmo.

- C'est impossible, j'allais le prononcer, dit Anthony.

- C'est une blague, dite-moi que c'est une blague, dit Rouge.

- Alors ça veut dire que…, dit Manic.

- Non ! On ne pourra ressusciter Papa ?, dit Chris avec son scooter sur sa tête.

- Et ma maman ?, dit Sonic Jr.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !, cria Anthony.

- Calme-toi, chéri !, dit Sonia.

- Comment je pourrais me calmer, on ne peut pas les ressusciter, pourquoi ?, dit Anthony en s'énervant.

- C'est Raven, c'est lui, dit Shadow.

- Quoi ?, dit Rouge et les autres.

- C'est lui, à mon avis, il a du invoquer le dragon pour qu'il est la jeunesse éternelle ou autre chose et il a dit aussi que les boules de cristal de notre monde doivent être détruite, dit Shadow.

- Le Rat !, dit Anthony en frappant parterre avec son poing.

- Désolé, dit Julie.

- Je suis désolé les enfants, j'ai échoué, j'ai échoué, dit Anthony.

Anthony et les autres étaient triste, car ils se rendent comptent que c'est fini pour Tails et Amy, tout le monde baissait leur tête comme si il y avait un enterrement. Tout d'un coup, le scooter se met à bipper, Chris regarda le détecteur, il se demanda pourquoi le scooter se met à bipper.

- Chris, s'il-te-plaît, tu pourrais éteindre ton détecteur ?, dit sa mère.

- Attendez ! Je détecte deux puissances qui sont de l'autre du château, dit Chris en regardant son scooter.

- C'est par là, dit Sonia.

Tout le monde partait sur ce chemin, ils arrivent sur ce chemin où indiquait le détecteur et ils voient un portail :

- C'est quoi, ça ?, dit Rouge.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Silver.

- Vous pensez que c'est Raven, dit Manic.

- Alors si c'est le cas ! Préparez-vous les amis !, dit Anthony.

Deux individus sortaient du portail, et ils disaient ceci :

- Kof, kof kof !

- Franchement je me demande ce qu'on foutait ici.

La première personne qui sortait s'était Amy et la deuxième Tails, ils étaient en mauvaises états, leurs vêtements étaient déchirés, poussiéreux. Ils se regardent et ils voient en face d'eux ses amis qui sont heureux de les voir.

- Cosmo ! Anthony ! Les amis !, dit Tails.

- Sonic ! Junior ! Sonia, vous êtes là !, dit Amy.

- Amy !, dirent les autres.

- Et moi on m'oublie ?, dit Tails.

- Papa ?, dirent les enfants de Cosmo et Tails.

- Les enfants ! Je suis heureux de vous voir !, dit Tails en les serrant dans ses bras.

Tails et Amy serraient leurs enfants respectifs, Anthony se sent soulagé, de même pour les autres, car ils se disaient que c'était fini pour eux. Sonic regarda Tails et dit :

- Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, mon pote, dit Sonic.

- Je sais, mais pour être honnête, nous aussi, on a eu des frayeurs, dit Tails.

- Franchement, on a eu chaud, l'endroit où nous étions, c'était une horreur, dit Amy.

- Racontez-nous !, dit Rouge.

- Bah, je veux bien mais je voudrais prendre une douche, dit Tails.

- Pareil pour moi, mais une condition, dit Amy.

- Laquelle ?, demanda Sonia.

- Elle regarda Sonic comme si elle était encore sous le charme du hérisson bleu lors de leur première rencontre, elle s'avança vers Sonic, et elle dit d'une façon sexy :

- Je vais prendre un bain, mais avec mon mari !, dit Amy en baladant son doigt sur le corps de son mari.

Son mari rougissait à telle point qu'il avait honte de dire quelle chose, les autres étaient un peu surpris de la façon qu'Amy dit, mais les Freedom Fighters comprennent que Sonic n'avait plus sa femme à peu près 1 mois, en fait les Freedom Fighters rigolaient quand Sonic se mettait à rougir.

- Bien, aller on y va !, dit Anthony.

Au moment qu'ils partent, Rouge et Knuckles voient que Tails portait un sac, Knuckles demandait à Tails :

- Tails, d'où viens ce sac ?

- Ben, ce sac était abandonné donc je les pris et dedans il y a quelque chose que vous n'allez pas le croire vos yeux, dit Tails.

Au moment qu'il dit ça, Sonic Jr. cria au groupe pour dire un truc important :

- Le portail ! Le portail !

- Quoi, le portail ?, dit Rouge.

Tout le monde voit que le portail de ferme, Rouge courait jusqu'au portail pour voir s'il y avait un interrupteur ou autre chose, elle court mais c'était trop tard.

- Mince ! Raté !, dit Rouge.

- Dommage !, dit Knuckles.

- On ne pourra pas plus aller dans notre monde ou autre part, dit Silver.

- Oui, plus d'émeraude, donc impossible de revenir chez nous, dit Blaze à coté de Silver.

- Pourquoi plus d'émeraude ? Ils sont dans mon sac, dit Tails.

- QUOI ?, dirent les autres avec stupéfaction.

- Bah oui, on avait les émeraudes du chaos, dit Amy.

Tails ouvrit son sac et il y avait les 7 émeraudes du chaos, Rouge dit :

- C'est incroyable !

- Impossible !, dit Cosmo.

- On a les émeraudes du chaos, dit Silver.

- Bah oui, on les a, dit Tails.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, dit Shadow.

- Ouais ! C'est très bizarre !, dit Sonic.

- On vous expliquera plus tard, mais avant un bon bain, hein mon Sonic ?

- Oh là là ! Au secours !, dit Sonic.

- Vous venez les enfants, dit Tails.

- On n'arrive !, dit Marie et les autres.

Tout redevenez comme avant, après un moment de repos de 2 heures et de folie d'Amy sur Sonic, les voilà propres neuf et enfin ensemble, tout le monde sont réunis sauf Éléonore qui reste avec les enfants. Ils étaient dans la grande salle et ils commencèrent à prendre la discute. Au début, c'était Manic qui a commencé de la trahison de Randy et de l'attaque de Raven sur Tails et Amy. Ensuite vient le tour de Knuckles pour les émeraudes du chaos, après de Sonic et de Shadow pour leur transformation et de l'intervention, Anthony finissait pour la disparition de Raven et de Randy.

- Comment-est ce possible que les émeraudes du chaos ont explosés car c'est nous qui les avons ?, dit Tails.

- C'est vrai Tails, mais j'y pense, tu es tombé dans les pommes, et pareil pour toi, Amy ?, dit Anthony.

- Bah, oui c'est ça qui est bizarre, dit Amy.

- Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé Amy, dit Cosmo.

- Bah voilà, après l'attaque de Raven, Tails et moi, nous sommes tombés dans les pommes, et quand nous sommes réveillés, on était dehors dans le froid, dit Amy.

- Après, on se demandait où nous étions car on a essayé de vous rechercher, mais c'était impossible, dit Tails.

- Que s'est-il passé après, dit Knuckles.

- Et bien, Amy avait trouvé une lettre qui s'adresser à nous et on a trouvé dans un sac les émeraudes du chaos, dit Tails.

- Avez-vous cette lettre ?, dit Sonia.

- Oui, elle est là, dit Amy en fouillant sa poche.

Elle donna la lettre, les autres la lisèrent, et ça donnait ceci :

Voici un sac qui contient des émeraudes du chaos, faites en bonne usage.

Shadow regarda cette lettre, et il dit à Amy :

- Et après, vous avez pris les émeraudes pour revenir dans notre dimension ?

- Oui, répond Amy.

- Sinon à part ça, est ce qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre, ou de chose que vous vous en souveniez encore ?, dit Anthony.

- Si, il faisait nuit, mais j'ai trouvé bizarre car quand j'ai regardé le ciel, c'était comme si on avait appelé le dragon aux boules de cristal, dit Tails.

- Raven !, dit Silver.

- Oui, c'est bien lui, dit Anthony.

- Il faut à tout prix l'en empêcher, dit Shadow.

- Oui, et le plus vite, dit Sonic.

Tout à coup, il y a un tremblement de terre.

- Encore !, dit Manic.

- Ça va aller ! Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'ampleur par rapport à la dernière fois, dit Anthony.

Le tremblement de terre s'est arrêté.

- Bizarre !, dit Tails.

- Ouais, c'est très étrange, dit Blaze.

- Pour le moment, il faut trouver un plan pour arrêter Raven, et si on n'a pas d'autres choix, il faudra éliminer Randy, dit Silver.

- Tu crois ?, dit Julie.

- Je pense que oui, dit Silver.

Julie se met à pleurer, mais Anthony la rassure en disant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais essayer de le convaincre de rester avec nous, dit Anthony.

- Je te remercie, Anthony, dit Julie en séchant ses larmes.

- A mon avis, il y a du se quelque chose entre Randy et Raven, dit Sonic.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, dit Amy.

- Quoi ?, dit Silver.

- Il a du le manipuler ou quelque chose, dit Julie.

- Mais, il a failli vous tuer, dit Silver.

- Je suis désolé te dire ça mon cœur, mais Julie a raison, dit Blaze.

- Eh ben !, dit Silver d'un air surpris.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut qu'on prépare un plan, dit Knuckles.

- C'est l'heure de montrer que l'espèce féminine ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre, dit Rouge en frappant ses poings.

- Je suis désolé, chérie mais c'est nous qu'on va y aller, dit Knuckles.

- Quoi ? Pour une fois, qu'il y a de l'action j'en envie de me battre, dit Rouge sur Knuckles.

- Non ! Tu vas rester avec les enfants, et nous allons battre Raven, dit Knuckles en tirant sa langue sur Rouge.

- Sale gougea, tu vas voir si je suis utile qu'à surveiller les enfants, dit Knuckles.

- On se calme !, dit Sonia.

- On y va tous ensemble, OK ? , dit Sonic.

- OK !, dit Knuckles.

- OK !, dit Rouge.

- De toute façon, les enfants vont rester avec Éléonore, dit Shadow.

- Je vais rester ici, dit Cosmo.

- T'es sur ?, dit Tails.

- Je ne suis pas une combattante, alors je préfère rester ici, dit Cosmo.

- D'accord !, dit Tails.

- Bien, on va profiter de ces derniers moments avant de passer à l'action, aller je vous laisse, dit Anthony.

Anthony partait faire quelque rangement et de préparer un plan, pendant que les autres expliquaient à leurs enfants que le papa et la maman vont partir détruire Raven, Shadow resta dans un coin entrain de réfléchir, après ces moments de détente, la nuit est arrivé et ils finissent au lit pour être prêt pour demain.

Dans la chambre d'Anthony et de Sonia, Anthony regardait en haut, sa femme se posait sur son torse, et il dit :

- T'es sur de venir?, dit Anthony.

- Oui, c'est sur !, dit Sonia.

- J'ai peur pour les autres, dit Anthony.

- Détend-toi ! Tout ira bien !, dit Sonia pour le rassurer.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de me détendre, dit Anthony.

- Tu veux te détendre, hein ?, dit Sonia d'un air sexy.

Elle glissa sa main dans les parties intimes d'Anthony, ce dernier retient sa respiration, il se sentait gêné pour ça, Sonia se leva et elle se met à genoux devant Anthony, elle commença à retirer ses vêtements de nuit, elle avança vers son mari.

- Oh mon dieu !, dit Anthony.

- Demain, on ne sera peut-être plus là, alors je veux que tu te donnes à fond, je veux être la proie de mon mari, dit Sonia en se comportant comme une tigresse.

- Cara mia !, dit Anthony.

- Mi amor!, dit Sonia.

Anthony et Sonia s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment avant de passer aux préliminaires et à la suite dont je ne vais pas donner de commentaires car cette nuit qu'ils ont passé était torride, bande de cochon. Alors que Anthony et Sonia faisait l'amour au loin de la chambre du roi et de la reine, Rouge et Knuckles entendait un peu les cris d'amour, sauf pour les autres qui dormaient à point fermés, Knuckles voulait passer aussi un moment comme ça, il glissa sa main sur la jambe droite de Rouge, mais cette dernière retient la main de Knuckles et dit :

- Même pas en rêve !

- Zut !, dit Knuckles.

**Chapitre 7 : En route pour le futur**

C'est le grand jour, tout le monde était réveillé sauf les enfants qui dormaient encore, Anthony et les autres prenaient de quoi pour manger, pour se soigner, Anthony sort en dernier du château, les autres l'attendaient dehors, Anthony les regarda et dit :

- Mes amis, c'est le grand jour, on doit s'unir pour éliminer Raven, et essayer de convaincre Randy de revenir dans notre camp, c'est pour cela que je vais m'en occuper personnellement, est ce que c'est bien compris ?, dit Anthony.

- Oui, répondirent les autres.

Anthony se retourne pour regarder l'ex-reine de Mobius, il s'avança vers elle, Éléonore et Anthony se regardèrent, Anthony retire sa couronne et la place sur la tête de sa belle-mère, cette dernière ne comprenait pas trop et Anthony dit :

- Belle maman, pendant mon absence et de même pour ma femme, c'est vous qui prendrai ma place.

- Mais Anthony, je ne suis plus reine, c'est dans la tradition, dit Éléonore.

- Ecouter, il n'y a pas de tradition pour ce genre de chose, il faut que quelqu'un de sang royal prend la place du roi, et pour être honnête je préfère que ça se toi que les enfants, car ils sont trop jeunes de prendre trop de responsabilité, vous comprenez ?, dit Anthony.

- Je comprends !, dit la remplaçante du roi et de la reine.

- Et entre nous, je n'ai peut-être le sang royal, mais j'ai un sang et un cœur pur de cristal et de générosité, hein ?, dit Anthony en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu sais Anthony, je savais que tu étais un excellent mari pour ma fille, pour moi tu as le sang royal qui coule dans tes veines et dans ton cœur pur, dit Éléonore.

- Je te remercie, dit Anthony.

- A vous aussi, (elle regarda Sonia) Sonia, donne-toi à fond !, dit Éléonore.

- Oui, maman !, dit Sonia.

- Pareil pour vous Manic et Sonic !, dit Éléonore.

- Tu peux compter sur nous, dit Manic.

- Oui ! On reviendra tous sain et sauf, dit Sonic en faisant sa pause.

Pendant que les autres se préparent pour le départ, Tails et Cosmo s'embrassèrent pour se dire au revoir.

- Sois prudent, dit Cosmo.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, on va l'éliminer ce Raven, dit Tails.

Shadow avait deux sacs, Knuckles et Sonic voulaient savoir ce qu'il avait mais il ne disait rien, Anthony demanda à Rouge si elle avait pris les émeraudes du chaos pour invoquer le portail, elle les avait.

- Bien ! On y va, à toi l'honneur Rouge, dit Anthony.

- Contrôle du chaos !, dit Rouge.

Les 7 émeraudes se sont mis à illuminer et ça a formé un portail, Rouge garda les émeraudes dans son sac afin de les utiliser pour le voyage du retour.

- Freedom Fighters, en avant !, cria Silver.

Tout le monde rentrait dans le portail, le portail s'est fermé et à ce moment-là Éléonore disait un mot pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Dans le futur, là où ça commençait à devenir paisible grâce à la destruction de Raven et d'Abyss, c'est devenu noir, obscur, brumeux. Anthony est le premier à sortir, après vient de Sonic, Shadow et Sonia, etc.

Julie, Silver et Blaze regardèrent autour et voyait que beaucoup de chose ont changé.

- C'est horrible !, dit Silver.

- Comment-est ce possible ?, dit Blaze.

- Randy !, dit Julie d'un air triste.

- Regardez derrière !, dit Amy en pointant son doigt.

Tout le monde se retournèrent et voient un immense château noir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, dit Knuckles.

- On dirait un château, dit Sonia.

- On dirait le mien, mais plus…, dit Anthony.

- Maléfique, dit Sonic.

- Il faut y aller !, dit Shadow.

- Oui, le combat final va bientôt commencer, dit Manic.

- Mes amis, en avant !, dit Anthony.

Pendant que les Freedom Fighters avancèrent dans le château de Raven, un robot qui était dans la tour de garde a vu que leur ennemi sont là pour l'attaque, il se précipite pour voir son maitre, alors que le maitre savoure son moment de gloire dans sa trône, et que Randy était à coté entrain de s'entrainer.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Enfin les Freedom Fighters ne sont plus dans ce monde comme ça je pourrai enfin gouverner l'univers, dit Raven.

- Maitre ! Maitre !, dit le robot.

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu ?, dit Raven.

- C'est Silver et les autres ! Ils vont bientôt rentrer dans le château, dit le robot affolé.

- QUOI ? COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ? RANDY !, cria Raven.

- Oui maitre !, dit Randy en sortant de sa salle.

- POURQUOI SILVER ET LES AUTRES ONT REUSSI DE VENIR DANS NOTRE MONDE, JE T'AVAIS DIT DE DETRUIRE LES EMERAUDES !, cria Raven.

- Mais je l'ai pourtant fait, dit Randy.

- BON, ce n'est pas grave tu vas tout les affrontés et je vais t'aider, laisse moi un moment, tu veux ?, dit Raven en reprenant son calme.

- Bien maitre, dit Randy.

Randy court vers la sortie pour affronter les Freedom Fighters, au loin Raven dit en souriant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! On ne sera pas deux pour le combat !

Randy sort dans sa poche une télécommande, il appuie sur un bouton, au loin du laboratoire de Raven toutes les capsules se sont ouvertes, et la dernière capsule lumineuse sortait l'être parfait, l'être parfait sort de sa capsule, mais avec l'obscur de la salle on pouvait voir que ces yeux rouges et une main artificielle, cet être allonge son bras d'où il y a la main artificiel, une boule sort de la main qui détruit 6 robots sophistiqué, il avança vers Raven, et il dit :

- Raven !

- Content de te revoir, être parfait !, dit Raven.

Randy sortait de la salle et il sauta à une hauteur immense et il s'atterrit à un endroit pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les Freedom Fighters, Anthony s'arrêta car il sentait une présence.

- Stop ! Ne faites pas un pas de plus, dit Anthony en faisant le signe du stop.

- Qu'y a-t-il, chéri ?, dit Sonia.

- Sonic, Shadow, vous sentez la même chose que moi ?, dit Anthony.

- Oui, et je pense que le combat va commencer dès maintenant, dit Sonic en regardant dans les alentours.

- SILVER, ATTENTION !, cria Shadow.

- Quoi ?, dit Silver.

Un robot arriva d'un coup et donna un coup de pied sur la tête de Silver, ce coup était puissant que ça le fait propulser à une vingtaine de mètre. Blaze attaque le robot, elle jeta en même temps des boules de feu, ça a touché le robot, mais il n'était pas encore détruit. Blaze partait pour voir si Silver va bien, ce dernier répond avec un oui. Ensuite des robots font leurs apparitions, il y avait la même quantité de robot par rapport aux Freedom Fighters. Manic se met à sourire et il dit :

- Dommage, pour vous ! Bande de boîte à conserve, mais nous avons les émeraudes du chaos.

- Vas-y, Rouge ! C'est le moment !, dit Knuckles.

Rouge sortait les émeraudes de son sac, les émeraudes commençaient à s'illuminer, Sonic, Silver et Shadow se sont transformé grâce aux émeraudes, de même pour Anthony qui se transforma en Super Saiyen. Les robots regardèrent les Freedom Fighters, d'un coup Randy apparait devant les robots comme s'il était le chef du groupe, il regarda Anthony et dit :

- Tiens ! Tiens ! Les Freedom Fighters !

- Randy, pourquoi tu nous as abandonnés, dit Silver en serrant son poing.

- Il le fallait que je le fasse pour une raison, dit Randy.

- Pourquoi ?, dit Shadow.

- Je suis désolé mais… (d'un coup il se transforma en Super Randy)… vous devrez me battre, hein Anthony.

- D'accord, alors c'est l'heure du duel !, dit Anthony.

- Anthony !, dit Sonia en s'inquiétant.

- Pas la peine de vous inquiéter. Ecouter-moi ! Vous allez affronter les robots, c'est d'accord ?, dit Anthony en regardant Randy.

- C'est compris !, dit les autres.

- Anthony, bonne chance !, dit Silver.

- Je suggère d'aller en haut car je pense que tes amis vont gêner le combat, dit Randy.

Anthony et Randy volèrent en même temps, il restait à une hauteur de 10 mètres, il se regardait encore, Anthony dit :

- Il est temps de finir !

Il forma un immense bouclier, de même pour Randy, ce dernier dit à Anthony :

- Que la bataille commence !

Anthony et Randy ne s'arrêtent de se foncer entre eux mais ça ne fait aucun effet car les boucliers se touchent entre eux et ça fait que les repousser avec quelques ondes de choc. En bas, les robots regardent les Freedom Fighters, et ils disent :

- A l'attaque !

- On y va !, cria Sonic.

- Pour Mobius !, dit Sonia.

Rouge attaque en première, elle fait son attaque toupie mais le robot s'est téléporter, ensuite c'est au tour de Knuckles, il attaque en faisait un coup de pied et avec un coup dans le ventre, mais le robot ressent aucune douleur et ça lui fait aucun effet, Knuckles surpris dit :

- Quoi ?

Le robot lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre que ça le stoppa et que ça lui fait cracher un peu de bave de sa bouche, le robot allongea sa main devant la tête de Knuckles, ce dernier ne bougeait plus, un rayon de couleur rouge sortait de la main du robot et toucha Knuckles que ça le fait propulser, Amy se fait un tout petit peu enchainer mais elle arrive à esquiver, elle sort son marteau pour toucher le robot, il y a une course poursuite entre Amy et le robot :

- Attends que je t'attrape !, dit Amy en essayant de le toucher.

- Ha ! A l'aide, elle est folle !, dit le robot en esquivant le marteau.

Au tour de Blaze et de Julie, elles combinent leurs forces sur leurs robots respectifs.

Blaze jette des boules de feu sur les deux robots, ces derniers se protègent, Julie en profite l'occasion pour faire une de ses technique ninja, elle fait le multiclonage, les clones et vraie Julie attaquent les robots de tous les cotés.

- Bien joué, Julie !, dit Blaze.

- Merci !, dit Julie en faisant leurs poignées de mains secrètes.

Les robots qui ont été touché de la part de Julie et de Blaze ont été un amochés. Manic faisait toujours ses petits coups en douce sur son robot alors que ce dernier n'a rien, quand aux autres qui doivent détruire Sonic, Shadow et Silver, c'est autre chose, pendant trois minutes, ces derniers n'arrêtent pas d'esquiver les coups de poing et pied des robots, Sonic commencent à dire :

- Je m'ennuie ! Et toi Shadow ?

- Tu parles, plus que toi ?, dit Shadow.

- Je vois, et toi Silver ?, dit Sonic.

- Bah j'ai envie d'en finir, dit Silver.

- OK ! C'est parti !, dit Sonic.

Sonic donna un coup sur le robot, mais Sonic est tellement puissant que ça passa à travers. Shadow s'en rend compte que les robots sont faibles par rapport à eux, il dit :

- J'en ai assez de jouer ! Prenez ça ! CHAOS BLAST !

Le rayon toucha le robot qui s'explosa en mille morceaux, Silver fait la même chose sauf que la technique qui faisait c'était le Kaméahméah. Sonic et Shadow se regardèrent et disent :

- Et si on allait aider les autres ?, dit Shadow.

- Non, je pense qu'on va laisser les autres. Regarde !

Shadow et Sonic regardèrent les autres, Amy continue encore les coups de marteaux sur son robot, le robot continue encore d'esquiver. D'un coup, Amy arrête son massacre, le robot continue encore sa course, ce dernier s'arrêta car il se rend compte que personne le poursuit, il se retourne et voit que le marteau arrive dans sa direction, le robot n'a pas eu le temps de l'esquiver donc il se le prend en pleine face, Amy se met en position pour le Kaméahméah.

- KA…ME…AH…ME…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le rayon sortait des mains d'Amy et toucha le robot en plein dans le ventre, le rayon passa à travers le robot, le robot fini par s'exploser, Amy sourit, au loin d'Amy, Sonic regardait toujours d'en haut, de même pour Shadow.

- Tu vois ?, dit Sonic.

Silver revient dans le groupe de Sonic, et il dit :

- Ça y est, j'en ai fini avec mon robot. Vous regardez quoi ? (il regarde en bas et voit un robot derrière Amy) AMY ! ATTENTION !

- Quoi ?, dit Amy en se retournant.

Le robot voulait attaquer mais Rouge arrive à temps pour donner un coup sur la tête avec son attaque toupie, Rouge faisait sa pose en restant sur le sol avec son genoux gauche alors que le robot tomba en arrière et il fini par une explosion en arrière-plan.

- Merci, Rouge !, dit Amy.

- De rien, dit Rouge en se relevant.

Au loin Knuckles était déjà debout, il regarda le robot et il dit :

- TOI ! Tu vas payer de m'avoir mis dans cet état !

Il lança plein de boules de feu vers le robot, le robot essai de protéger mais les boules n'allaient pas vers lui en fait, les boules étaient dans le secteur du robot, le robot voit que pour lui c'était fini.

- Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir ! C'EST FINI POUR TOI !, dit Knuckles en faisant le geste avec ses bras.

Avec ses bras, Knuckles les entrecroises, avec ses geste les boules de feu qui restaient figés vont sur le robot à une allure impressionnante, il y a eu une explosion, le robot n'était plus de ce monde. Ensuite vient de Manic et Sonia, Manic sort son médaillon, pareil pour Sonia, Manic faisait un tremblement de terre sur les robots, les robots étaient coincés à cause du tremblement, c'est comme s'ils étaient aspirés par la terre, Sonia en profite pour les exterminés avec son piano-pistolet. Tails regarda le robot et il dit :

- Go !

- Tu vas mourir !, dit le robot.

Tails augmente sa puissance grâce à son potentiel caché il y a des années, il fonça vers le robot, il donne un coup de poing sur le robot, il enchaîne après avec un coup de pied retourné dont le robot est propulsé dans les airs, Tails ne bougea pas il restait là où il a donné le coup de pied, le robot était encore propulsé dans les airs. Tout à coup Tails disparait et il apparait dans le ciel où le robot était sur le chemin de sa propulsion. Il donne un coup de coude sur la tête du robot, ce dernier tomba parterre d'où il y a une grosse crevasse, le robot était secoué, il regarde en haut et il voit que Tails descend en chargeant le robot, Tails descend avec une lueur bleue autour de son ma main droite, il la serra et toucha le robot avec une puissance colossale, la crevasse devenait encore plus grosse qu'avant et le robot était désintégré.

Pour finir, Blaze et Julie détruisirent les robots restants car ces derniers ont été très amochés. Sonic regardait encore et il dit aux autres :

- Vous voyez ? Ils n'avaient pas assez concentrés leurs énergies.

- Bon bin, on va descendre, dit Shadow.

- Ouais, répond Sonic.

Ils descendirent, les autres qui étaient un petit peu essoufflés sont heureux d'en avoir fini avec les robots. Amy voit son mari, et court vers lui et le disant :

- SONIC !

- Amy, tu n'as rien ?, dit Sonic.

- Non, ça va et vous, dit Amy.

- Tu me connais, dit Sonic en faisant sa pose.

- Normal, dit Amy en rigolant.

- Mais j'y pense, où est Anthony ?, dit Sonic.

- Je ne sais pas, il était avec vous, non ?, dit Amy.

- Non ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est un face à face entre lui et Randy, dit Sonic.

Au moment que Sonic dit ça, il y a une gigantesque explosion, là où Randy et Anthony se bagarrent depuis le début, il y avait des petites montagnes rocheuses qui étaient détruites ou coupés. Shadow regardait d'un air surpris ou choqué et il dit :

- C'est eux ?

- Oui, c'est eux, dit Tails.

- Incroyable, ils ont une puissance monstrueuse, dit Silver.

Au moment que les autres regardaient le spectacle, tout à coup les Freedom Fighters ont senti une drôle de sensation, ça leurs donnaient mal aux ventres.

- C'est quoi ça ?, dit Manic.

- Je sens une puissance maléfique, dit Sonic.

- C'est comme si j'avais mal au ventre, dit Rouge.

- Oui, je me demande ce que c'est ?, dit Sonia.

– Regardez !, dit Silver.

Ils regardèrent au loin et ils voient une personne qui marchait vers eux, Blaze dit :

- Ce n'est pas Raven ?

- Oui, c'est lui, dit Julie.

Randy continuait sa route toujours en marchant, et d'un coup une autre personne à côté marchait, le problème c'est que les autres n'arrivaient à l'identité, mais par contre, ils se rendent compte que cette personne a une puissance monstrueuse.

**Chapitre 8 : Le retour du monstre**

- C'est qui cette personne ?, dit Knuckles.

- Je ne sais pas mais il est très fort, dit Sonic.

- C'est fou, ce gars a une puissance supérieure à la mienne, dit Shadow.

- Oui, à mon avis ce combat va être très dur, dit Sonic.

- Freedom Fighters, préparez-vous !, dit Blaze.

Les Freedom Fighters se préparent pour l'attaque, Raven continue sa marche, de même pour la créature, ils arrivent à leurs destination, Raven regarda ses ennemis et dit :

- Alors, vous êtes dans notre monde ? Ou plutôt dans mon monde ?

- Quoi ?, dit Silver en s'énervant.

- Calme-toi !, dit Blaze.

- Je te conseille d'écouter ta copine, Silver. Car tu vois, la personne qui est avec moi est l'être parfait. Il pourrait vous tuer en un rien de temps mais pour être honnête, il veut s'amuser car il a une revanche envers vous, dit Raven.

- Une revanche ?, dit Sonia

- Où est votre roi ? Il s'est fait massacrer par mon apprenti, dit Raven.

- Non ! Anthony va le réduire en poussière, dit Manic.

- Tu crois ? Regarde en haut !, dit Raven en pointant son doigt vers le ciel.

Les autres regardaient en haut, et ils voient Anthony qui tombe et qu'il s'écrase sur le sol devant Raven et l'être parfait. Les Freedom Fighters sont surpris et disent :

- Anthony !

- Hahahahahahahahahahaha ! Comme vous le voyez, le roi Anthony est déchu !, dit Raven.

Randy descend devant Raven mais de dos, les autres sont encore dégoutés envers Randy, la colère de Silver n'arrêtait pas de grimper.

- Monstre !, dit Silver.

- Bon ! Et si on passé à la chose sérieuse ?, dit Raven.

- Oui, RAVEN !, dit l'être parfait.

D'un coup, les Freedom Fighters restaient bouche bée car ils se rendent compte que la personne qui venait de parler est quelqu'un qui le connaissent. L'être parfait retire sa cape, et cet être n'est d'autre que…

- Non ! C'est impossible !, dit Julie.

- Il est vivant !, dit Silver.

- Comment ?, dit Shadow.

- Non !, dit Sonic.

- C'est Abyss, dit Knuckles.

Oui, c'était Abyss, il est de retour pour accomplir sa vengeance, les filles sont paralysées rien que par la peur, Amy paralysée, dit :

- Mais je pensais qu'il était mort.

Sonic, Shadow et Silver aussi sont surpris, et là un flash-back apparait et montre là où Abyss s'est fait tué.

- Oui, il a survécu, et surtout grâce à moi, dit Raven.

- Comment ?, dit Silver.

- Je vais t'expliquer, dit Raven.

- Silver !, dit Abyss en s'énervant.

- Calme-toi, Abyss ! Quand j'ai survécu, j'ai trouvé son bras artificiel et quelques gouttes de son sang, après avoir trouvé mon laboratoire…, dit Abyss.

- Comment ? Le labo dans notre monde ?, dit Tails.

- Le labo du futur a été déjà construit il y a des années par le docteur Robotnik, dit Raven.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !, dit Rouge.

- Après grâce aux gouttes de son sang, j'ai réussi à faire un clone mais plus puissant que la dernière fois, dit Raven.

- !, cria Abyss.

Son cri avait un souffle terrible, que même les Freedom Fighters ont du mal à résister, ils ont été décalés de quelques centimètres à cause du cri, Raven regarda Randy et lui dit :

- Bien joué, Randy. T'as réussi à vaincre le roi.

- Merci, maitre, dit Randy toujours en se retournant.

- Vas-y, Abyss, ils sont à toi, sauf le roi (il le regarda et il rajoute) il est à moi, dit Raven.

- Il faut à tout prix l'éliminer le plus vite possible, dit Sonic.

- C'est la fin, bande de morveux !, dit Abyss en s'approchant d'eux.

Au moment qu'il allait passer au-dessus du roi sans l'écraser, Randy se retourna et dit :

- Je suis toujours un Freedom Fighter !

- Hein ?, disait Raven.

Anthony réagit d'un coup, en un instant il se relève avec ses deux mains en donnant un coup de genou sur le menton d'Abyss, Abyss sonné recule de quelques pas, Anthony en se relevant et il dit aux autres en criant :

- LES FILLES, ELOIGNEZ-VOUS, AVEC LE SAC DE SHADOW !

- Quoi ?, dit Amy d'un air surpris.

- Pourquoi ?, dit Julie.

- C'EST UN ORDRE ! IL Y A LES BOULES DE CRISTAL QUI VONT REVENIR A LA VIE !, dit Anthony en criant.

Sonia prend le sac de Shadow où il y avait les boules de cristal, et commençait à partir à une allure folle, de même pour Blaze, Julie et Rouge. Randy dit à Raven :

- C'est terminé !

- Quoi ? Comment oses-tu me faire ça ?, dit Raven d'un air choqué.

- Les amis préparaient vous à empêcher Raven et Abyss de prendre les boules de cristal, c'est OK ?, dit Anthony.

- Oui !, dirent les autres.

- Et laisser Randy, il est de notre coté, dit Anthony aux autres pour les rassurer.

- Maintenant, il faut en finir tout de suite avec Raven, dit Randy.

- On te le laisse, dit Anthony.

- Quoi ?, dit Raven.

- Merci bien !, dit Randy en serrant ses poings.

Les autres continuèrent à observer Abyss, ce dernier est toujours sonné, il met ses deux mains dans sa figure tellement la douleur était forte, Anthony dit aux autres :

- MAINTENANT !

Sonic et Shadow font la pose du Kaméahméah :

- KA…ME…AH…ME…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Manic prépare sa technique et dit :

- Grenade Infernale !

Il lançait des boules de feu, sur Abyss, les boules touchèrent Abyss, et crée une fumée qui le cachait, Knuckles met son doigt sur son front et il se concentra, Rouge dit :

- MASENKO !

Le rayon passa aussi dans la fumée, Knuckles a fini de se concentrer et dit :

- MAKENKOSAPPO !

Un rayon violet sortait des deux doigts de Knuckles et passa aussi dans la fumée, Tails se concentre, pareil pour Silver et Tails dit :

- Canon Garric !

- Rayon Magique !

Les deux rayons passèrent aussi dans la fumée, Anthony finit par un …

- SONIC-BOMB !

La boule de feu toucha Abyss, la fumée devenait d'une couleur bizarre, le mélange commençait à se combiner et former une gigantesque explosion.

Après l'explosion, Anthony et les autres étaient après avoir balancé la sauce sur Abyss.

- Haaa….haa…ouf ! Je n'en peux plus !

- Ouais !, dit Sonic.

- Je pense qu'on va laisser Randy avec Raven, dit Shadow.

- Tu le savais au sujet de…, dit Anthony.

- Oui, après toi bien sur, dit Shadow.

- A quel moment ?, dit Anthony.

- La lettre, dit Shadow.

- Bien ! Bon il faut aller voir les filles, car les boules vont être réanimées, dit Anthony.

- Quoi ?, dit Knuckles.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, dit Anthony.

Les Freedom Fighters partaient en volant mais Silver restait ici pour regarder Randy, il dit en le regardant :

- Il faudra que tu m'explique pour ton soi-disant trahison !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerais plus tard !, dit Randy.

Silver repart pour rattraper les autres, Randy avança vers Raven et ce dernier dit :

- Non ! Pourquoi m'avoir trahi ? Je te faisais confiance.

- Il fallait que je rentre dans ce jeu afin que tu n'aie pas la vie éternelle ou autre chose, dit Randy.

- Mais Abyss ?, dit Raven en reculant.

- Abyss, il est mort ! Tu n'as pas vu ?

- Diantre !, dit Raven.

Au moment qu'il dit ça, son château disparait, Raven ne comprenait pas, Randy se met à sourire, il regarda aussi à coté où il y a Abyss, Abyss était à terre.

- Mon château, ce n'est pas possible j'avais réalisés mon vœu avec le labo de l'autre monde, dit Raven en mode panique.

- Je vais te raconter pourquoi ça a fait ça ?, dit Randy.

- Je sais les boules du cristal, dit Raven.

- Voilà, en fait tu m'as laissé de faire un vœu pour moi grâce à ce soi-disant Randy le méchant, dit Randy.

Flash-back

Au moment que Raven ait utilisé ses 2 vœux, le dragon dit :

- Il ne reste qu'un vœu, quel est votre dernier vœu ?

- Randy, je te le laisse, dit Raven.

- Merci, maitre.

- Je vais voir mon château, et considère que c'est un cadeau de ma part, comme ça tu pourrais voir tes parents, dit Raven avant de partir.

Raven étant parti, il ne restait plus qu'un vœu, Randy et le dragon, ce dernier demanda à Randy :

- Quel est ton dernier vœu ?

Randy regarda dans le ciel et il dit :

- Maman ! Papa ! Merci, de m'avoir mis au monde, j'espère que pour vous ça se passe bien au paradis, dit Randy en souriant.

- As-tu fais ton choix, petit ?, dit le dragon.

- Voilà mon vœu, je veux annuler les vœux de Raven, quand je dirais une phrase, dit Randy.

- D'accord, je suis d'accord, mais quel sera ta phrase ?

- La phrase sera : Je suis toujours un Freedom Fighter !

- D'accord ! Quand tu diras cette phrase, les vœux de Raven seront annulé voilà je vais te laisser, adieux !, dit le dragon.

Les boules de cristal ont été éparpillées, et Raven dit :

- Maintenant ! Pourvu que Tails et Amy ont vu cette lettre.

Fin du Flash-back.

- Non ! Et c'est toi qui as laissé les émeraudes du chaos à Tails et à Amy, dit Raven.

- Voilà ! Maintenant ! Il est temps de finir !, dit Randy.

- OUI ! IL EST TEMPS DE FINIR !, dit Raven.

Raven recula de quelques mètres et il lança un rayon sur lui, le Rayon toucha sur Randy et ça fait une explosion, après ça Raven dit :

- Au revoir, Randy.

Le nuage de fumée s'est dissipé et on voit Randy toujours en vie, Raven choqué ne pouvait rien faire.

- C'est ça ta puissance, ben je vois que tu es faible, en fait tu attaques toujours par derrière, dit Randy en s'approchant.

Il tend son bras vers lui, Raven sursaute de peur car il pensait qu'il avait lancé un rayon.

- AAAAAH ! cria Raven.

- Au revoir Raven ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Randy lança un gros rayon sur Raven, ce dernier ne pouvait rien faire à part que mourir en se dissipant à cause de l'attaque de Randy. Randy retire sa main et dit :

- Maintenant c'est fini ! Tu es mort, et je dirais même plus désintégré ! Bon, il faut que je rejoigne mes amis.

Au moment qu'il allait partir, Abyss commençait à bouger, Randy se retourna et il voit qu'Abyss est vivant, ce dernier regardait autour de lui, et il aperçoit Randy et il dit :

- RAAAAVEEEN !

- NON ! C'est un monstre ! Il est encore vivant !, dit Randy en s'affolant.

Il voulait se dépêcher, mais c'était trop tard, Abyss l'a rattrapé et il attaqua comme une bête enragé, Abyss donna des coups de poing de partout, et il finit par un coup de coude sur le dos de Randy pour qu'il s'écrase sur le sol. Randy s'écrase sur le sol et ne se relève plus après à cause de la douleur et de l'attaque brutale d'Abyss.

- Je vais vous tuer, Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !, dit Abyss.

Pendant que les files entamèrent encore le chemin, d'un coup le sac de Shadow se met à briller, les filles s'arrêtent et se cachent et se demande ce qui se passe.

- C'est quoi ça ?, dit Rouge.

- C'est les boules de cristal, dit Blaze.

- Vite Rouge, mets les parterres, dit Julie.

- D'accord !, dit Rouge.

Elle les posa parterre et le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir, les boules reprennent les couleurs et le dragon réapparait. Les filles regardaient dans le ciel et dit :

- Ça y est il est de retour, dit Sonia.

Au loin des filles, Anthony et les autres continuèrent encore le chemin, mais d'un coup le roi s'arrêta, les autres leurs demandent ce qu'il se passe.

- Tu fais quoi, Anthony ?, dit Manic.

- Dépêche-toi ! Sinon on va perdre du temps, pour voir le dragon, et de prononcer les vœux, dit Sonic.

- Ecoutez ! Abyss est encore vivant, dit Anthony.

- Quoi ?, dirent les autres.

- Randy est gravement blessé, Sonic va aider les filles, et fais tout pour qu'Abyss n'est pas les 3 vœux, c'est d'accord ?, dit Anthony.

- Ok !, dit Sonic.

Sonic court à toute vitesse pour rattraper les filles.

- Les amis ! Il faut ralentir Abyss ou voir le tuer, c'est clair ?, dit Anthony.

- Oui !, dirent les autres.

- Le voilà !, dit Knuckles.

Abyss rattrape les autres et s'arrêta devant le groupe d'Anthony.

- Anthony ! Anthony ! Anthony !, dit Abyss.

- Anthony, tu crois qu'on a une chance ?, dit Shadow.

Pendant ce temps, Sonic court toujours et voit en même temps le dragon au loin et il dit en courant :

- J'arrive les amies !

Avec les filles, le dragon leur dit :

- Me revoilà, alors quel est votre premier vœu ?

- On fait quoi ?, dit Amy.

Que va-t-il se passer ? Sonic arrivera à temps ? Les filles vont exaucés les vœux ? Anthony et les autres vont-ils réussir à vaincre le monstre Abyss.

**Chapitre 9 : Le tout pour le tout**

Sonic court encore et encore, Sonic se dit tout seul :

- Plus vite, Sonic ! Plus vite !

Revenons avec Abyss…

- Anthony !, dit Abyss.

- A l'attaque !, cria Silver.

Silver commença à attaquer, Abyss esquive et donne un coup de poing dans le ventre et un coup pied retourné dans la tête, Silver tombe et les autres ne pouvaient rien faire, Knuckles part ensuite à l'attaque, mais en fait il s'échappe pour que Shadow l'attaque par derrière pour faire une attaque surprise, il a réussi son coup mais pour Abyss, ça lui fait aucun effet. Shadow et Knuckles sont paralysé par la peur à cause de la résistance d'Abyss, ce dernier lança une boule de feu sur Knuckles, il a réussi à parer mais en fait Abyss le voulait que ça se passe comme ça, il donne un coup de poing dans le visage de Knuckles que ça le fait tomber aussi. Tails et Manic attaque en même temps mais Abyss esquive les coups de chacun même il s'amuse d'esquiver les attaques des deux combattants. Abyss dit :

- Ça suffit !, dit Abyss.

Abyss repousse avec ses deux bras Tails et Manic, et il dit :

- APOCAPLYSE BLAST !

Les boules de feu touchèrent Tails et Manic et aussi les autres, ces derniers sont à terre, Abyss regarda Anthony et il dit d'un air souriant :

- C'est ton tour, Anthony.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !, cria Anthony.

Il courait vers lui, il le touche en faisant un coup de poing dans le ventre, des coups de pied de partout, il enchaine pendant 20 secondes, ensuite il donne un coup de coude dans le dos pour qu'Abyss tombe, ce dernier tomba et il dit :

- Attends un peu que… !

- !, cria Anthony.

Il lança plein de boules de feu, Abyss se les prends sur tout le corps, ensuite Anthony recula et tend ses bras vers l'arrière et une boule surgisse dans chaque main, il les fusionne pour former une grosse boule, donc il tend ses bras vers l'avant et il dit :

- ATTENTION !

- Quoi ?, dit Abyss en regardant après avoir reçu les boules d'Anthony.

- FINAL FLASH !

Un rayon se projette sur Abyss, il le toucha et ça explosait, Anthony essoufflé tomba parterre et dit :

- J'ai réussi !

Revenons avec les filles…

- Dragon, voici notre premier vœu, on veut…, dit Amy.

- Stop ! dit Sonic.

- Sonic ?, dirent les filles.

- Laissez-moi le faire, on est tous en danger, Abyss nous a rattrapé et je pense que nos amis auront du mal à le retenir, dit Sonic.

- Très bien, dit Sonia.

- Vas-y !, dit Julie.

- Dragon, voilà mon premier souhait…, dit Sonic.

- Je t'écoute, dit le dragon.

- Je veux que vous téléporter tous les Freedom Fighters le plus loin possibles et que vous guérissez aussi ceux qui sont blessé, dit Sonic.

- Très bien !, dit le dragon.

Tout le monde a été téléporté, ils sont recueilli à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres et que les autres qui ont été blessé ont été guéri.

- Où sommes-nous ?, dit Blaze.

- Je suis là ?, dit Randy.

- Wow !, dit Knuckles.

- Anthony !, cria Sonia.

- Sonia !, dit Anthony.

Après de caresse et de papotes, le dragon leur demande :

- Quel est ton deuxième vœu ?, dit le dragon.

- Attendez une minute, s'il vous plait ?, dit Silver.

- D'accord ! Mais pas une minute de plus, dit le dragon.

- J'ai une idée, et si on ressusciter les émeraudes du chaos ?, dit Silver.

- Hein ?, dirent les autres.

- C'est simple, on gagne plus de puissance et comme ça on aura des chances de le tuer, dit Silver.

- D'accord, on fait ça et de toute façon, on n'a pas d'autres solutions, dit Anthony.

- Voila, notre souhait…, dit Sonic.

Au loin des Freedom Fighters, Abyss se relève et voit que tout le monde ont disparu, il poussa un cri, et il vole à une allure phénoménale.

- ... c'est que vous ramenez ici les émeraudes du chaos de mon monde et que vous les faites revivre, car elles étaient cassées, dit Anthony.

- D'accord !, c'est fait, dit le dragon.

Les émeraudes sont revenues dans notre monde, il y en a 14 émeraudes, les 7 qui venaient à peine se mettent à briller.

- Ça y est ça marche !, dit Rouge.

- Bravo !, dit Blaze.

Les 14 émeraudes vont vers Sonic, Shadow, Silver et Randy, ils gagnent au niveau de puissance, ils avaient le triple de leur puissance habituelle.

- Incroyable !, dit le roi.

Tout à coup, Abyss réapparait et dit :

- Bandes d'ordures !

- Non, il est encore en vie, dit Blaze.

- Taaaaaaaaah !, cria Amy.

Abyss avança vers Anthony, ce dernier lui donna un coup de poing mais Abyss le pare et pète le bras droit d'Anthony.

- ! Mon bras !, dit Anthony.

- Hmm, hmm !, ricana Abyss.

- Tu vas me le payer !, dit Randy.

Randy et les autres, attaquèrent Abyss, Abyss se prenaient des coups de Sonic, de Shadow, de Silver et de Randy, mais pas pour les autres, et ça dure plus de 5 minutes.

Anthony toujours handicapé à cause de son bras qui ne sert plus à rien, se sent paniqué.

- Ça va chéri ?, dit Sonia.

- Ça va, mais mon bras me fait souffrir, dit Anthony.

- Sonic, j'ai une idée !, dit Silver.

- Quoi ?, dit Sonic.

- Tu peux le tuer car c'est toi d'entre nous qui est le plus fort, dit Silver.

- Vous m'énervez, j'en ai assez, je n'ai plus envie de jouer je vais vous tuer !, dit Abyss.

Abyss fait un bouclier pour que les autres soient un peu projeté, il prépare sa boule de feu comme la dernière fois mais Shadow, Randy l'empêché de le faire.

- On va t'en empêcher !, dit Randy.

- C'est quoi ton plan ?, dit Sonic.

- Fais ton Kaméahméah le plus puissant possible ! Comme ça tu pourras le tuer !, dit Silver.

- Bonne idée, comme ça tu le retenir pour que je le tue, dit Sonic.

- Attendez !, dit Anthony en se relevant grâce à l'aide de sa femme.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, dit Sonic.

- Abyss est très rapide et il peut la contré et pire tu peux tuer quelqu'un si tu rates ton coup, dit Anthony.

- Je sais mais on n'a pas d'autres choix, dit Silver.

- D'accord ! Vas-y, Sonic !, dit Anthony.

- Très bien !, dit Sonic.

- Ecoutez-moi, Manic, Knuckles, Tails et les filles, vous allez donner la moitié de votre force afin que Sonic puisse anéantir une bonne fois pour toute Abyss, dit Anthony.

- Bien !, dit les autres.

Sonic recula pour sa pause pour le Kaméahméah. Les filles et les garçons donnèrent leurs forces à Sonic pour qu'il gagne au niveau de la puissance.

Abyss énervé dit :

- C'est terminé !

Il lança des boules de feu sur Silver, Shadow et Randy afin qu'il parvienne à esquiver l'attaque de Sonic.

- Kaméahmé…, dit Sonic.

- Vas-y !, dit Silver.

Abyss fait des techniques de transposition afin de perturber Sonic, d'où ce dernier à raté sa technique car il ne l'a pas encore lancé sa boule.

- Zut !, dit Sonic.

- Que vas-tu faire ?, dit Abyss.

- Ça !, dit Anthony.

- Quoi ?, dit Abyss.

- Chaos blast, dit Shadow en lançant sur la tête d'Abyss.

Abyss sonné, Sonic profite pour la technique mais Abyss fais toujours des techniques de transposition pour perturber Sonic.

- Ça ne marche pas !, Sonic.

- C'est fichu, dit Anthony.

Randy regarda les autres qui donnent leur puissance et voient qu'ils ont du mal de tuer Abyss. D'un coup, Randy a une vision, presque un Flash-back et ça dit :

– Il faut toujours aider ses amis quels qu'en soient le prix, dit la voix de Shadow.

Randy regarda ses amis et puis Abyss alors que ce dernier n'arrête pas d'esquiver et lancer des boules de feu sur les autres. Il s'envole et dit à Anthony :

- Anthony, prépare ta boule !, dit Randy.

- Quoi ?, dit Anthony.

Randy reviens vers Anthony et il dit :

- Je vais l'attirer !

- Et mais…, dit Anthony

- Fais-moi confiance !, dit Randy.

- D'accord !, dit Anthony.

Randy part vers Abyss, il le regarda et il dit :

- Abyss, je suis là.

- Quoi, tu veux m'affronter, petit Randy !, dit Abyss.

- Je ne suis plus Randy, je suis Super Randy.

- HAHAHA ! Je suis le guerrier suprême, on va voir qui va sortir vainqueur !, dit Abyss.

- Moi, je sais la fin de ce combat, dit Randy en souriant.

- Que veux tu dire ?, dit Abyss d'un air étonné.

- Maintenant !, dit Randy.

- Hein !, dit Abyss.

Randy s'abaissa et une boule de feu surgit quand Randy a baissé sa tête, Abyss se prend la boule dans la tête.

- Qui a fait ça ?, dit Abyss.

Il voit en bas que c'était Anthony qui a fait cette attaque malgré un bras cassé.

- Le Sonic-Bomb !, dit Anthony.

- Espèce de …, dit Abyss en baissant sa garde.

Randy surgit de derrière et fais un Full Nelson c'est-à-dire il glisse ses deux bras sous les aisselles de son adversaire puis à joindre ses deux mains derrière la nuque de l'adversaire, Abyss s'est fait avoir, et il essaie de le dégager mais rien à faire.

- C'est terminé, dit Randy.

- Quoi ?, dit Abyss.

- Sonic ! Vas-y ! Fais-le !, cria Randy.

- Quoi ?, dit Sonic et les autres.

- Arrête c'est de la folie !, dit Anthony.

- Il n'a pas d'autre choix pour faire ça !, dit Randy.

- Ok, on le fait et on va te ressusciter, dit Sonic.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas que vous me ressuscitez, dit Randy.

- Hein ? Mais tu es fou !, dit Shadow.

- Retire-toi de là, dit Abyss.

Abyss essaie de voler et de se faire percuter contre les montagnes afin que Randy le lâche mais Randy ne lâche pas. Après de quelques montagnes rocheuses, Silver utilise sa technique de télékinésie afin de stopper Abyss et de le ramener à sa position où Sonic doit faire son Kaméahméah.

- Je suis désolé, mais je préfère de mourir en héros, comprenez ressusciter des morts, ce n'était pas drôle, dit Randy.

- Oui mais regarde-moi, moi aussi j'étais mort il y a des années contre le , dit Knuckles.

- Je sais, je vous comprends que vous utilisez ces boules pour la bonne cause, vous êtes des gens avec un cœur pur, dit Knuckles.

- Tu te rends compte ce que tu fais, dit Shadow.

– Il faut toujours aider ses amis Shadow quels qu'en soient le prix, dit Raven.

Shadow ne disait plus un mot, il s'est rendu compte que pour Randy c'était trop tard de revenir en arrière.

– Je comprends Randy, je comprends, dit Shadow d'un air triste.

Shadow descend et reste dans le groupe, Sonic se prépare, Silver tient toujours Abyss de même pour Randy, et Anthony lui dit :

– Tu en es sûr ce que tu fais ?

– Oui, avant toutes choses, (il regarda ses amis de son futur) Merci Silver, Blaze, je vous souhaite le bonheur pour vous et celui de votre progéniture, dit Randy.

– Merci !, dit Blaze avec des larmes qui coulaient abondamment.

– Tu sais je me suis doutais de toi, Randy, mais je comprends, t'es pardonné !, dit Silver.

– Je te remercie, Silver, je sais que je vous ai fait du mal au début, mais il fallait que je fasse pour que ce plan marche, dit Randy.

Randy se retourne pour voit Julie, et cette dernière dit :

– Randy, ne fais pas ça !

– Julie, merci pour tout, et je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé, dit Randy.

– Ce n'est rien, dit Julie.

– Les amis, vous serez toujours au fond de mon cœur, dit Randy.

– Pour nous aussi, dit Sonic.

– C'est sur, dit Tails.

Randy était sur le point de pleurer, il se retient mais il y avait qu'une larme qui tombait et qui coulait sur sa joue.

– Je vous aime les amis ! Merci !, dit Randy.

– !, hurla Abyss.

– ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEZ !, hurla Randy.

Sonic se prépare et dit :

– Kaméahmé…

– Arrête, si tu fais ça, tu vas mourir, dit Abyss affolé.

– Hé Hé, nous mourrons tous les deux, dit Randy.

– C'est parti, dit Anthony.

– ATTENTION !, dit Manic.

– , dit Sonic.

Le rayon va sur Abyss mais le rayon ne le toucha pas car Abyss a fait un bouclier.

– Zut !, dit Randy.

– Ahahahahah !, dit Abyss.

– Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?, dit Anthony.

Il voit en fait que Sonic a du mal de tuer Randy, Sonic pleure, et dit :

– Je ne peux pas !

– Vas-y, Sonic ! Tu n'es pas en tort !, dit Randy.

– Mais…, dit Sonic.

– Allez, sors ta puissance, dit Randy.

– Je ne peux pas, ça me rend responsable de te tuer, dit Sonic.

Au moment qu'il dit ça, les autres Freedom Fighters sont à leur cotés et disent chacun leur tour :

– On est là, chéri, dit Amy.

– On va t'aider, dit Knuckles.

– Je sais que c'est dur, dit Manic.

– On va le faire ensemble, dit Sonia.

– Oui, tous ensemble, dit Tails.

– Comme ça tu te sentirais moins coupable, dit Silver.

– Pour Mobius, dit Rouge.

– Pour Randy, dit Julie.

– Et pour les Freedom Fighters, dit Shadow.

– Merci, dit Sonic tout en regardant Abyss.

– Allez les amis, on y va, dit Anthony.

Les Freedom Fighters font aussi la pose du Kaméahméah.

– KAMEAHMEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !, dirent les autres.

Le rayon va avec le rayon de Sonic et transperça le bouclier.

– NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Pas encore une fois !, dit Abyss.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !, dit Randy en hurlant de douleur.

Le rayon passa à travers Abyss et de Randy, le rayon devenait plus gros que ça cachait les deux victimes. Abyss était désintégré, quand à Randy, il voit sa vie toute défilée, après il se met à sourire et avant de se désintégrer il dit :

– Merci !

Une gigantesque explosion se propage dans le secteur du combat, les Freedom Fighters forment un bouclier pour éviter que quelqu'un se blesse.

**Chapitre 10 : Le dernier vœu**

Après l'explosion, les Freedom Fighters se relève, et voient qu'il n'y avait plus rien, plus d'Abyss et plus de Randy. Il se relève et ils étaient contents d'avoir détruit Abyss.

– On a réussi !, dit Manic.

– Oui, on l'a fait !, dit Sonic.

– Youpi, dit Amy.

Les héros fêtaient leur victoire mais Anthony et Julie les arrêta car ils essaient de chercher Randy.

– Randy ! Où es-tu ?, dit Julie.

– Randy !, dit Anthony.

Julie continuait à chercher désespéramment mais Anthony abandonne car il se dit que Randy s'est bien sacrifié. Au loin Sonic, Shadow et Silver redeviennent normal, la ressource des quatorze émeraudes du chaos est épuisée.

– Merci, émeraude du chaos !, dit Shadow.

– Quelle puissance !, dit Sonic.

– C'est normal que les émeraudes n'ont plus de ressources, vu le combat qu'on a fait, dit Silver.

Au loin, les filles se mettent à pleurer, car elles sont tristes de voir Julie qui cherche Randy alors que ce dernier s'est sacrifié.

- La pauvre !, dit Amy en pleurant.

- Je sais que c'est dur, mais Randy a voulu que ça se passe comme il avait dit, dit Blaze en pleurant.

- RANDY !, dit Julie.

Julie s'arrête et tomba à genoux, elle se met à pleurer, Anthony vient la voir pour la consoler, et il dit :

– Je suis désolé, dit Anthony.

Julie se relève et va sur Anthony en le frappant avec son poing sur le torse en disant :

– Pourquoi ? Il ne méritait pas de faire ça, on aurait pu le sauver !, dit Julie en pleurant.

Anthony se laisse faire car il a déjà vécu se genre de chose, mais il ne sentait rien car ses coups, c'était des coups du désespoir, de la tristesse. Au loin, Tails dit aux autres :

– Je sais que c'est dur, mais n'oubliez pas une chose, Randy s'est battu pour nous.

– Oui, c'est vrai, dit Silver.

Après de longue tristesse, les Freedom Fighters partent voir le dragon pour demander le dernier vœu.

– Alors quel est votre dernier vœu ?, dit le dragon.

Anthony regarda le dragon et il dit :

– Voici mon vœu…, dit Anthony.

– Je t'écoute, dit le dragon.

– Je veux que les boules de cristal n'existent plus, dit Anthony.

– Comment ?, dit le dragon.

– Je vous explique, dit Julie.

– Vas-y, Julie, je te laisse faire, dit Anthony.

– Merci ! (il regarde le dragon et elle dit) Les boules de cristal, c'est comme une chasse aux trésors et quand on trouve le trésor, on devient assoiffé des trésors, et ça va continuer de jour en jour, jusqu'à la mort. Nous on les utilise pour la bonne cause, par contre pour certains, comme Raven ou Abyss les utilise pour le mal, des personnes de toutes sortes vont être au courant pour les boules et que les autres vont les chercher pour qu'ils deviennent riches, roi du monde, ou être immortel, j'en passe les meilleurs, dit Julie.

– Elle a raison, dit Knuckles en parlant tout bas à sa femme.

– Le pire, c'est qu'on ressuscite les morts, ils ont ressuscité Knuckles il y a des années, et après ils ont demandaient la jeunesse éternel, ce n'est pas de leur fautes, ils ont utilisés les boules de cristal pour la première fois, on peut les pardonner car ils vous demandent des fois de remettre la planète comme avant en cas de destruction, comme par exemple le combat contre Robotnik ou contre Abyss. La vie est faite pour vivre et pour mourir, on va tous y passer, mais si on triche avec la vie, eh ben c'est qu'on n'a pas le gout de vivre dit Julie.

– Je comprends, dit le dragon.

– C'est vrai ?, dit Julie.

– Pour être honnête, vous des gens sympathiques car il y a peu de monde qui font ce genre de vœu, il y a des gens qui sont toujours en quête d'immortalité, de puissance mondiale. Vous voyez, la plupart de gens sont en guerre pour des choses un peu stupides, mais vous êtes des personnes qui font des choses pour le bien et non pour le mal, dit le dragon.

– Merci, dit Julie.

– Pour la peine, je vous fais deux cadeaux, dit le dragon.

– Quoi ?, dirent les Freedom Fighters.

– Le premier c'est la main métallique de Randy, afin de vous souvenir que Randy était un héros, dit le dragon.

La main métallique apparait et atterri sur les bras de Julie.

– Merci !, dit Julie.

– Et pour le dernier cadeau, je vais remettre la nature et les bâtiments comme avant car ils étaient détruits à cause de Raven et de l'autre, dit le dragon.

– Merci, dit Julie.

– Mais avant de faire ça, je vais vous dire un truc sur la mort. Après la mort, il y a le paradis et l'enfer, ceux qui sont mort et qui ont le coté pur, ils iront aux paradis, ils garderont leurs souvenir, leur âme, leur corps et leur esprit, par contre en enfer, c'est tout le contraire, ils auront leurs corps et rien d'autres, dit le dragon.

– Merci, pour cette instruction, dit Anthony.

– Voila, je vous laisse, le dragon a parlé et il vous dit pour la dernière fois, adieu !, dit le dragon.

Les boules volèrent aux dessus d'eux, et ils ont explosé en milles morceaux, ça a fait une pluie étoilé, c'était beaux à regarder, car chaque goutte qui touché parterre ça donné la terre une couleur verte avec plein de fleurs, il y avait de la verdure partout.

– C'est magnifique, dit Blaze.

Après ce spectacle de 5 minutes, les Freedom Fighters dans le cimetière pour poser le bras de Randy et de le mettre sous terre, après ça il posait une croix, il faisait tous une minute de silence. Après ça, les Freedom Fighters vont dans le passé avec les quatorze émeraudes du chaos.

**Chapitre 11 : Une nouvelle vie**

Trois jours se sont écoulés, les Freedom Fighters sont dans le passé, pour se reposer, Tails avait fait l'opération du bras d'Anthony, les autres avaient quelques bandages et de pansements, sauf pour les filles, elles avaient des égratignures.

– Merci !, dit Anthony à Tails.

– Ça va, t'as eu beaucoup de chance, dit Tails.

– Tu es un bon médecin Tails, dit Sonia.

Les enfants voient que leurs parents qui n'ont rien, ils partent pour leurs faire un câlin.

– Papa, tu as quoi à ton bras ?, dit Shawn.

– Ça ce n'est rien, c'est un bobo, Anthony.

– Alors Papa, tu as battu Raven ?, dit Christian.

– Oui, on l'a battu !, dit Knuckles.

– Où est Randy ?, dit Chris.

Julie va vers Chris, et elle dit :

– Randy est parti !

– Où ?, dit Melody.

– Il fait un grand voyage où il n'y a qu'un aller sans retour, dit Julie.

– Je vois, il est parti en vacance, dit Chris.

– C'est ça !, dit Julie.

– Le veinard !, dit Sonic Jr.

Après ces discutes, Sonia et Anthony sont resté seul dans un coin, pour dire quelque chose :

– Qu'y a-t-il, chérie ?, dit Anthony.

– J'ai une bonne nouvelle, dit Sonia.

Sonia tend sa main et elle montre ses doigts à Anthony.

– Ça veut dire quoi, cinq doigts ?, dit Anthony.

– Le premier c'est toi, le deuxième c'est moi, les deux qui se suivent sont Shawn et Maria et le dernier…, dit Sonia.

– Ce n'est pas vrai !, dit Anthony.

– Oui, dit Sonia.

– Je suis si heureux, dit Anthony.

Anthony embrassa sa femme et la sert dans ses bras, Sonia dit :

– Je t'aime Anthony !

– Moi aussi, Sonia, moi aussi !, dit Anthony.

Anthony et Sonia reviennent pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle, tout le monde était content, Shawn, Maria, Éléonore et les autres, ils ont fêté l'événement. Après l'annonce, Éléonore vient pour retirer sa couronne pour lui remette à Anthony.

– Merci !

10 jours ont passé, et c'est l'heure de faire des adieux…

Silver, Blaze et Julie reprennent leurs émeraudes pour partir, ils ouvrent le portail, avant de partir ils disent :

- Au revoir, les amis, dit Silver.

- À la prochaine!, dit Blaze.

- Au revoir !, dit Shadow.

- On se verra un de ses quatre, dit Anthony.

- Oui, c'est promis, dit Julie.

Blaze et Julie entrent dans le portail, il ne restait plus que Silver, au moment qu'il allait mettre son dans le portail, il dit :

– Anthony ?

– Oui ?, dit le roi.

– Tu savais au sujet de la trahison de Randy ?, dit Silver.

– Oui !, dit Anthony.

– Quoi ?, dirent les autres.

– Je vais vous expliquer, quand il était sur le point de franchir le portail, il y avait un face à face entre lui et moi, à ce moment là, Randy avait le pouvoir de transmettre sa parole ou sa pensée avec la tête de quelqu'un, explique Anthony.

– Pourquoi ça ?, dit Shadow.

– Il ne voulait pas que les autres le savent car il avait un plan donc il m'a prévenu car il avait confiance en moi, dit Anthony.

– Il avait dit quoi ?, dit Silver.

– En gros, il disait que c'était un plan et qu'il était désolé de vous avoir cacher et qu'il fallait que je joue le jeu, dit Anthony.

– D'accord !, dit Silver.

– Je suppose que le combat entre Randy et toi, c'était…, dit Sonic.

– Un faux combat, je ne voulais pas que le tuer pour raison de trahison, dit Anthony.

– Et nous ?, dit Amy.

– C'est vrai, t'étais au courant pour Amy et moi ?, dit Tails.

– En fait non, Randy m'avait juste dit de jouer le jeu, dit Anthony.

– Alors, ça veut dire que Randy nous a pris pour prendre les émeraudes du chaos, dit Amy.

– T'as tout compris, dit Anthony.

– Alors la lettre ? C'était…, dit Silver.

– Randy, dit Shadow.

– Et c'est là que Shadow a compris que Raven était toujours l'un des notres, dit Anthony.

– Ok !, dit Silver.

– Voilà tu sais tout, dit Anthony.

– Anthony ?, dit Silver.

– Oui ?, dit Anthony.

– Merci pour tous ! A vous aussi les Freedom Fighters.

- De rien, dirent les autres.

Silver rentre dans le portail et ce portail se ferme, Manic demanda à Anthony :

- Tu crois qu'on va vivre en paix ?

- Bien sur !, dit Anthony.

- On fait quoi, alors ?, dit Sonic.

- J'ai faim, dit Knuckles.

- Tu penses toujours à manger, toi !, dit Rouge.

- Je vais faire à manger, dit Sonia.

- Et après ça, on fait quoi ?, dit Tails.

- On a une surprise après le diner, dit Anthony.

- C'est quoi ?, dit Cosmo.

- Une chanson, dit Anthony.

- Car les Insurrecsionics sont toujours là, dit Manic.

Neuf se sont écoulés, et il y avait deux nouveau-nés, le premier vient d'Anthony et de Sonia, c'est un hérisson de couleur bleu clair, il avait les yeux de sa mère et le caractère de son père, ils ont donnés le nom de Végéta.

Dans le futur, le dernier vient de Silver et de Blaze, un chat de couleur gris, Silver et Blaze sont heureux, ils se regardèrent et ils disent :

- Tu lui donnes quoi comme nom ?, dit Silver.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Blaze.

- Alors vous avez trouvé, dit Julie.

Blaze regarda son bébé et il regarda Silver, et là ils avaient trouvé le prénom de ce garçon.

- On l'a son prénom, dit Blaze.

- Il va s'appeler comment ?, dit Julie.

Silver dit :

- Il va s'appeler… Randy !

**Fin**

Générique :

Chanson des Insurrecsionics : We are one (12 stones)

Scène d'action : Garageband Audio motorcross et Thème of The Miz (I came to play)

Scène triste : The Last Scene (Sonic adventure 2)

Générique du début : Title screen of Syphon Filter (jeux ps1)

Générique de fin : Hikaru Michi (The Shinning Road) - Aya Hiroshige - Sonic X

Scène avec la minute de silence : Production Theme – Booraye

Voila, j'ai fini la trilogie avec Anthony et les Freedom Fighters, j'espère que ça vous a plu et j'avoue pour le premier, c'était un flip-flop, mais j'espère que je me suis rattrapé avec les deux derniers.

Cela dit, merci à vous lecteurs, et n'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires.


End file.
